Betwixt and Between, Chapter 1
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Set between Jewel's Big Adventure and Another's story, these are the tales of Jewel and Jack's journeys before she went on to have her own adventure. Will contain vikings, cross-dressing, the flu, spells, ice, and a black and white kitten. Please review!
1. Taken

Taken

They had returned to Tortuga once they were free from Port Royal. Once it seemed the Navy wasn't following them, the crew of the Black Pearl felt it was time to relax. And Jack was running out of rum. So, they went to Tortuga. Majority of them got drunk fairly quickly. Except for Jewel. After hearing her father boast about his ship and every aspect of it, she noticed a few looks other pirates had.

She knew the look too well. They were going to want the Pearl.

_But what can they do?_ she suddenly thought, _The Pearl needs more than just one person to steal it. And they would have to deal with my dad if they do._

Jewel stood at their table in the tavern.

"What's wrong luv?" Jack asked

"Nothing. I'm going to visit mom." she said. Jack lifted his rum bottle to his daughter.

"Take care. Be sure to return to the Pearl though. Else I'll drag you back to it." he said

"Understood." Jewel nodded with a smile. She walked out of the tavern and through the busy streets. She stopped and looked behind her. She had a feeling she was being watched, but there was nobody there. She shrugged and continued on her way. In a short time, she arrived at the grave.

"Hi mom," she said to the tombstone, "We have the Pearl! We have a home now, and a... A family, I guess. Will and Elizabeth stayed in Port Royal though. They weren't really pirates. Especially Elizabeth. Will was pretty good though." There was a snap of a branch. Jewel stood up, hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Who's there?" she yelled, "Show yourself. Now!" The feeling of being watched came once more. Behind her. She spun around...

Pain

Darkness

* * *

><p>"Nnnnh..." she moaned. As she came to, Jewel began to realize a few things. For starters, she was gagged, a piece of cloth wrapped around her head in her mouth. Second, her hands and legs were tied together, with very tight rope binding them. And finally, she was in a very dark, very small space.<p>

Jewel tried to move and actually shook the space. She struggled against the walls even harder, making the space move even more. It was kicked, and Jewel spun around until it stopped, making her land on her back in pain. There was the sound of something being unlocked and the darkness was opened. It was a chest lid. Jewel was in a chest. A man with a large black tricorn hat with a few pheasant feathers on it looked inside.

"Glad to see you awake Ms. Sparrow." he said, "Your father should be getting my message soon." The lid was closed and locked once more, plunging Jewel in darkness before she even had a chance to speak.

* * *

><p>"Jewel, it's time to go back to the Pearl." Jack said as he wandered into the cemetery. He stood in surprised silence when he realized that not a living being was there. He stepped forward.<p>

"Luv?" he asked, "Jewel?" He stopped. Then turned toward his wife's grave. A rolled up parchment rested atop the tombstone. Jack opened it.

His heart almost stopped at the words.

_The Pearl or your daughter_

_Come to The Traipsing Marauder_

"Luv." Jack breathed. He clutched the parchment and ran as fast as he could to the docks. But not without stopping at the Faithful Bride first...

He ran down the docks, trying to find the ship. None of them bore the name on the paper. Jack stopped when he reached the end of one dock. He could see a ship out on the water.

"There you are." Jack whispered. He saw a small boat that was docked and released it. As fast as his arms could take him, Jack rowed out to the ship. As he approached closer, the image of one man at the rail drumming his fingers came into view. Except for the nice hat, the man had ratty clothes and a rat-like face.

"Hello Mister Sparrow. You certainly kept me waiting." he said, "You've come here to make your choice, I assume?"

"Where is my daughter?" Jack yelled up to him, not wanting to leave his boat. The man looked away.

"Daughter... Daughter, no, I don't think I've seen her here." He said with a shrug and a smirk. Jack clenched his fists.

"Don't lie to me, where is she?" He yelled. The man looked behind him and waved his hand. A crane type device moved over the water. Hanging off the end of it was a chest.

"Well, I believe that a girl is in that chest." The man pulled out his pistol. "She has been quiet though." He aimed and fired it at the chest. There was a muffled scream from within it.

"Jewel!" Jack yelled

"Ah ha! There she is." The man smiled. He laughed and reloaded his pistol.

"If you kill her, I swear-" Jack growled

"You'll what, Sparrow?" The man said. All amusement was gone. His pistol was raised to aim at the chest. Jack seethed, ready to attack, then calmed instantly, admitting defeat.

"The Pearl is yours. Please, release my daughter." Jack said. A ring of keys was thrown to him.

"Pleasure doing business." The man said, giving Jack a one handed salute before firing his pistol. It shot the rope and the chest fell and hit the water, sinking shortly after.

"JEWEL!" Jack yelled, diving into the water, with the keys. The chest was sinking fast. A small stream of blood filtered out from a hole in it. Jack grabbed one of the handles and pulled on it to stop the descent. He started to sink with it, but at a slower pace. Jack scrambled across the lid and put the key in the hole of the chest, unlocking it. Once the lid swung open, Jack grabbed onto Jewel and swam for air.

He gasped once he reached the waters surface, then climbed into his boat using one arm, holding onto his daughter with the other. He undid her gag. She coughed up water on him. He hugged her tightly.

"Luv." he said

"Ooooow." Jewel said. Jack pulled back and saw where she was shot. Her left arm, below her shoulder.

"Your safe now." Jack said, as he started rowing to shore.

"But the Pearl-" Jewel started

"Don't fear." Jack interrupted

* * *

><p>"Ow. Ow. Ow." Jewel said as the hole in her arm was being sewn up.<p>

"Another word and It'll be the lips!" The doctor said, holding his needle up. Jack chuckled. Soon, Jewel, with her arm in a sling, and Jack walked out onto the streets of Tortuga, heading for the docks.

"Remember, no moving that arm for a week." Jack reminded her.

"What's the point? We're stuck here. You gave the Pearl away for me." Jewel said

"Are you certain of that Luv?" Jack asked. Jewel looked at him. There was a little twinkle in his eye. Like he knew something that she didn't.

"Dad..." Jewel said slowly. They walked along the docks.

"Yes luv?" he asked with a smirk

"Did you give up the Pearl?" she asked. She then gasped when they stopped. The Pearl was still at the docks.

"I will answer your question with another question: Why would I ever give up the two things I love most?" Jack asked. Jewel ran up the gangplank. The man and his crew were all tied to the mast, every one of them wearing fresh scars and bleeding. The crew of the Pearl glared at them from across the ship, weapons in hand. Gibbs looked over at Jewel, then went to hug her.

"No man alive dare threatens you while we still stand." he whispered. He let go of her.

"Thank you." Jewel said, looking back at the crew. "All of you." Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Considering you were almost killed, I'll leave their punishment up to you." he said. Jewel smirked knowing exactly what to do to them.

Later the Black Pearl sailed from Tortuga, leaving behind a crew of men with their hands tied together floating in the water.


	2. Drunk

**TBP: Okay, just to let you all know, there is no particular order to what happens in these chapters. So don't be wondering where Jewel's sling went. It'll be back. Promise.**

**BTW, I know Flogging Molly isn't exactly in the time period, but still...**

* * *

><p>Drunk<p>

Jewel stood up in the boat that hung over the water. It was still hanging from the Pearl, but she kept it swinging with a smile on her face and a bottle of rum in her hand. Everybody was below her, cheering her on. Singing along.

"_They threw a rope around yer neck _  
><em>To watch you dance the jig of death <em>  
><em>Then left ya for the starvin' crows <em>  
><em>Hoverin' like hungry whores <em>  
><em>One flew down plucked out yer eye <em>  
><em>The other he had in his sights <em>  
><em>Ya snarled at him, said leave me be<em>

..."

There was a thud when Jewel fell back in her boat. There was a pause in the fun as the boat slowly stopped swinging.

"**_I need the bugger so I can see!_**"

Everybody cheered at her off pitch solo. Jewel fell back in her swinging boat. Ropes snapped and the boat soon fell to the deck. Jewel survived and laughed about it, even getting out of the boat. Even when she saw her dad, arms crossed, a serious expression on his face.

"Ha ha, hi dad," she said, "Where were you? You missed all the fun!" Her speech was slurred slightly, and she was swaying to help keep her standing. She laughed and hugged him, leaning on him. Jack turned his look to Gibbs.

"Just how much have you been drinking?" he asked. Gibbs gulped nervously. He was her guardian, and he let her go a bit overboard with the drinks. What kind of a guardian does that?

"What? Not much!" Jewel yelled pushing away from Jack, "Just... One.. Three... Four..." Jewel counted on her fingers, "Oh I can't remember. How many have you had?"

"I think I'll have just one, then get you to your cabin." Jack smiled at his daughter.

"Wha- no no no, you are drinking like you always do. Bring on the bottles and let the rum flow!" Jewel yelled to the crew

"Luv, you're drunk." Jack admitted to her

"Not drunk enough to fight you!" Jewel countered. Jack put a finger to her forehead and with little effort pushed her, making her fall to the deck. The crew started laughing. She groaned and pulled herself up.

"How about we drink then?" she asked

"You've had enough luv." Jack said

"But you haven't. I wanted a fun night! We could spend together, but no, you had to to do your own bloody... _thing_." Jewel said

"My... thing?" Jack asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye!" Jewel declared pointing in the air, before her finger moved to point to Jack. "And now you have to drink to have fun!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, how much?" he asked

"Ah ha! Half of this bottle I'm holding!" she yelled, pushing her bottle into his hand, crossing her arms. Jack brought it to his nose to smell the contents. It smelled like one of his good rums, the one with hints of vanilla and peach in it. He'll have to talk to Jewel later.

"Very well then." he shrugged, downing half of the bottle easily. Jewel snatched it away.

"This is not over!" She yelled, chugging own the rest of the contents. She threw the empty bottle down on the deck, the glass shattering everywhere.

"Ha!" she proclaimed. She stood determined, staring at her father. Jack stared back at her, unfazed. Then Jewel fell back to the deck, having passed out from all of the rum. Not wanting to carry her, Jack threw a blanket on top of her.

* * *

><p>Jack whistled his favorite song as he steered the Pearl, watching the small mound on the Pearl. Once the sun hit it, it stirred. He walked down to her with a smile on his face. He lifted up the blanket to let the sun hit her face. He groaned and pulled it back over her head.<p>

"Good morning luv." he said cheerily

"I hate mornings. I hate suns. I hate _happy_." Jewel said

"Now luv," Jack said, grabbing a corner of the blanket, "You should at least try something before you hate it." He pulled the blanket off of his daughter. She shrieked at the burst of light, curling up into a ball. Slowly, she stood, holding her head.

"What happened last ni-" she started, before she started to heave. She covered her mouth before running to the railing. Whatever was in her stomach was spewed into the ocean's water. She gasped after the vomiting, then threw up some more. After which, she turned around to her father. Jack smiled.

"This is why you do _not_ drink my special rums, luv." he nodded to her. She then threw up once more. On Jack's boots.

"I hate rum," Jewel said in a soft voice, "Give me tea or water." Jack nodded, not daring to look down.

"Agreed luv," he said, "agreed."


	3. Sick

Sick

It was actually peaceful as morning rose over the sea. The Pearl glided through the waters with not a care in the world. Even the crew on board were cheerful and optimistic about their day ahead. Some of them, like Jewel, decided to sleep in and relax in their hammocks.

Then came a strange sound. One they've not heard in a long time. It came from their captain's cabin and was almost as loud as a cannon shot.

"_**AAAAAAAH-CHOOOO!**_" Jack sneezed loudly. Jewel suddenly woke up, falling out of her hammock. She ran out of her room and on deck, sword in hand.

"What's happening? James here?" she asked

"No no no Jewel," Gibbs said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's just your father." Jewel seemed slightly disappointed, but let go of her sword.

"Oh," she said, "But what was that-"

"He sneezed." Gibbs explained

"That was a sneeze?" Somebody asked

"Rawk, ready the guns!" Cotton's parrot said

"Sneezed?" Jewel asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Aye," he sighed, "sneezed." He walked over to Jack's cabin and opened the door. With Jewel right behind him, he slowly walked in. Jack moaned, lying in his cot, looking worse than he had ever looked before. His nose was red and runny, His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked a bit pale.

"I feel like Jones has me in his grip." Jack moaned

"Oh dad," Jewel shook her head

"You are most definitely not fit to be Captain a anything today." Gibbs said, crossing his arms.

"Don't be so sure. I'm the picture of health." Jack said, before coughing.

"You are staying in bed until you're well again." Gibbs said, "Jewel will captain the Pearl until you're well."

"What?" The Sparrow's asked

"She can't steer," Jack said, pointing at her.

"I can't captain a ship!" Jewel said

"She's too young!" Jack said

"Wait I can steer a ship." Jewel said, looking at Jack.

"And ruin a dock and the side of said vessel." Jack retorted

"The Interceptor's at the bottom of the ocean now, so it shouldn't matter." Jewel said

"It does. Especially when it's my ship and you've never captained anything." Jack said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Yes I have! I can be captain!" Jewel yelled before stomping out of the cabin. Gibbs sighed, not wanting to be in the middle of a Sparrow feud. He pointed at Jack.

"I'll have Marty make some of his 'miracle brew'. Should cure anything what ails ya." he said before walking out of the cabin. Jack climbed up and reached under his cot, feeling for something he thought he'd never have use for.

* * *

><p>Jewel stomped up to the wheel. Her glare startled Cotton, making him back away quickly when she grabbed hold of it.<p>

"Abandon Ship!" The parrot said

"Never captained anything, peh. I'll show him." Jewel grumbled. A loud ringing came from Jack's cabin. Jewel raised an eyebrow before going to it.

"What is it dad?" she asked

"I'm making sure of the safety of my ship. And I also wanted to know if this old bell worked." Jack replied with a smirk. Jewel rolled her eyes.

"You are not to ring that bell while I'm busy." Jewel said. Jack smirked and did ring it. The loud noises seemed to reverberate through her skull, making Jewel cover her ears in pain.

"Stop, stop!" she yelled, the ringing stopping, "I'll come when you ring, alright? Savvy?"

"Savvy luv," Jack said, blowing on the end of the bell as if it was a smoking pistol. Jewel growled before running out of the cabin. As soon as she set foot on the stairs leading to the wheel, Jack rang his bell. Jewel turned on her heel and ran back to his cabin.

"Yes dad?" she asked

"Are all of the guns tied tightly to their holes?" he asked

"I'll look." Jewel groaned

"By the way," Jack said, stopping her, "A good captain personally ensures everything is shipshape." Jewel rolled her eyes closing the door. She ran to the lower deck to check those cannons first. The ropes all were good and tight on every gun. She checked even the guns on the upper deck, nothing wrong. She returned to her father's cabin.

"Everything is _shipshape_." she said

"Good." Jack said. Jewel closed the door and hurried up to the wheel. Leech was nearby and walked forward.

"Do we have a heading?" he asked. Jewel opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the ringing bell of Jack. Jewel closed her mouth and hurried to his cabin.

"You rang dad?" she asked

"How are the sails? I think a storm's coming, and they need to be all secured." Jack said

"Aye dad." Jewel groaned, running from his cabin. She almost ran into Marty, who was carrying a mug of something. Jewel scurried up the ratlines and personally checked each sail to make sure every piece of fabric was secured to their masts. As soon as she was done, she swung down to the deck on a rope and went to her father's cabin.

"All secured and ready for whatever may come." Jewel said. Jack held up a finger as he was drinking from the mug Marty brought him.

"Thank you luv." he said when he was finished. Jewel ran up to the wheel, grabbing onto it before anything happened. Leech stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Do we have a heading?" he asked slowly.

"A heading?" Jewel asked, unsure of how to answer, "Yes well, um, I say... we go..." Jack rang his bell, "to my father's cabin. Just a moment!" She ran back into Jack's cabin.

"What is it dad?" she asked, the annoyance finally showing in her voice.

"Our heading." he said, "It's seven degrees starboard." Jewel froze, and visibly calmed down.

"Oh. Thank you dad." she said. She walked out of his cabin and sighed, then went up to the wheel.

"Seven degree's starboard." she said to herself, turning the wheel. The ship faced an western direction, giving them all a chance to watch the sunset. When it almost reached the horizon, Jewel kept staring at it, waiting... watching... hoping...

Nothing.

She groaned and leaned on the wheel.

"Green flash get you down?" Gibbs asked

"No!" Jewel said quickly, "yes... Maybe... why?" Gibbs chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You think I didn't know. You've always watched for it, wanting Rose to come back." he said

"I just want to apologize to her. It was all my fault she died." Jewel said

"You shouldn't blame yourself," came the sore voice of Jack as he climbed up to the helm.

"Dad? You should be in bed." Jewel said

"I'm feeling much better luv. You should always drink Marty's brew when your sick. It truly is miraculous." Jack said, taking the wheel.

"It seems my day as captain is over." Jewel shrugged

"Aye, but you were good enough to help sail this ship." Gibbs said

"Thanks Gibbs." she said, hugging him.


	4. Isla de Muerta

Isla de Muerta

"I thought I'd never have to see this bloody place again." Jewel complained, leaning on the railing with one arm, while the other remained in a sling.

"Don't worry luv, it'll all be worth it." Jack said as they sailed through the ship graveyard that surrounded the island. There was still plenty of loot that was left behind in the caves though. Perhaps this journey wouldn't be a waste after all.

"Let go the anchor, and all hands to the boats." Jack ordered, tying off the helm and walking down the stairs to the main deck.

* * *

><p>It was wetter. Much wetter. The boats were actually able to be rowed into the cave. The cave that held the treasure had water up to many men's waists. The treasure that was within was partially underwater.<p>

That stopped nobody.

"Grab what you can!" Jewel yelled out. Jumping out of the boat and into the water, grasping what gold and jewel's she could. She swam back up and threw everything into the boat. Jack jumped out and onto the pile of treasure in the center, tossing things into the boat from there.

"Luv, come here for a moment." Jack said, staring at one spot on the mound. Jewel surfaced and climbed up to him.

"What is it dad?" she asked. She looked down at the spot he was focused on.

"That was where Barbossa's dead and decaying body should be." Jack said. Jewel stared at it too.

The man was _dead_. She shot him herself. He couldn't have gotten up and walked away. But where was the body?

"I would like to take what we can and leave as soon as humanly possible." Jewel said. Something screeched and grabbed onto the back of her head. Jewel screamed and tried to pull it off, but it clung to her head tightly. Jack drew his pistol.

"Don't you dare!" Jewel shouted. She backed up and loosened a part of the mound, falling down into the water with a load of gold items tumbling after her. She couldn't swim out of the way fast enough. The load managed to land all on top of her. Jack slid down the pile and stopped at the edge.

"Luv!" he yelled. Jewel pushed the stuff away and swam up. Her head surfaced, but she couldn't get out.

"My foot's stuck." Jewel said. Then she saw what had attacked her, swimming next to her. It was Barbossa's monkey.

"**_You_**." she said angrily. The monkey made no reaction to her, but swam away toward a niche in the cave wall and climbed up to a spot to watch.

"I _hate_ that monkey." Jewel said. Jack chuckled slightly, crouching down to get closer to his daughter.

"Reach up luv. I'll pull you out." he said. Jewel did as he said. Jack grabbed on and pulled. She was still stuck. He pulled harder, but she was still trapped.

There was a loud sound that echoed through the cave. It was a deep crack, followed by bubbles.

"That's not good." Jack said

"Dad!" Jewel said, her head barely out of the water now. The water in the cave was rising.

"The island's sinking!" Gibbs yelled, hurrying to the boat. Jack pulled as hard as he could on his daughter's arms.

"Come on luv!" he said through clenched teeth. Jewel took in a deep breath as the water came over her face. Everybody had climbed into their boats and were rowing away.

Jack took in a breath and jumped into the water, going to his daughter's jammed foot. He pushed many gold items away, and dislodged the gold vase that was keeping Jewel trapped. They swam up and climbed onto the mound.

"We're running out of room to row." Jewel said, jumping into the boat.

"We'll make it." Jack said, grabbing the oars and rowing as fast as he could to the cave entrance. They were very close to the ceiling. Jewel could have reached it if she stood up. As they made their escape, the ceiling was getting closer and closer.

"Get down!" Jack said, ducking down into the boat. Jewel covered her head. There was the sound of scraping wood as the boat reached the exit to the cave. Then nothing. Jewel and Jack looked up. They were out of the cave. They made it! Jewel and Jack started laughing and hugging each other. They both looked back and then watched the island as it sank beneath the waves.

"The Isla de Muerta with it's cursed treasure will never see the light of day." Jewel said

"A good thing too." Jack commented, lifting up an ornately decorated pearl and gold necklace. They may not have gotten a lot of things, but they got enough. Jewel kept track of what they had while Jack rowed back to the Pearl. Everybody was there, with their own stashes of gold and silver.

"I would say this was not a bad haul." Jewel commented. Something fell in front of her and screeched in her face. Everybody was surprised and jumped back.

It was the monkey hanging on a line. Everybody drew their pistols and shot at the beast. Even though they all were on target, the monkey was unaffected. Like he had... the curse... on him.

"This monkey is undead." Jack said

"Well one good thing came from this," Jewel said, pulling her knife from her boot, "I have something to practice on." She watched the monkey and aimed carefully before throwing the knife. It missed the creature by a mere inch. It screeched at her and scurried away.


	5. Snow

Snow

She shivered in her sleep. Why was she shivering? They were supposed to be heading to an island, not the arctic. Jewel woke up and pulled a heavy coat from her wardrobe. It was much too big though. The sleeves went down to her knees. At the moment, she didn't care. She just needed to get warm.

"Dad! Gibbs! Why is it so b-bloody cold?" Jewel asked, exiting her cabin. When she reached the deck, she found out the reason.

Snow and ice everywhere! The Pearl looked like it was caught in a glacier. Jewel backed up and hurried to the helm. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"G-Gibbs?" she asked. The man was there, but frozen from head to toe. Encased in a jagged block of ice. She backed away and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh my god." she said. She yelped when something grabbed her from behind.

"Oh luv, you're still alive." Jack said, relieved that he wasn't the only unfrozen person on board.

"W-where are we dad?" Jewel asked

"Not sure. We strayed off course. But the only way to get back is to free the Pearl." Jack said. He looked down over the railing, then jumped off the ship. Jewel followed, her father catching her.

"It looks like this thing never ends." Jewel said, looking at the giant pile of ice their ship was trapped in.

"Glaciers. Wily things creep up out of nowhere." Jack said, shaking his head. From the ice and snow in front of them burst... creatures. They looked like men, walking _dead_ men with glowing blue skin. They wore helmets and carried weapons vikings would have had. Jewel pulled out her sword, but Jack stepped forward.

"Hello there gents. Might you be amenable to pointing the way out of here? We seem to have drifted off course." he said politely. One carried torch and used it to light a fuse to one of the powder kegs surrounding the Pearl.

"They're going to blow up the ship!" Jewel yelled

"Not while I'm still standing." Jack said, drawing his sword.

Although the men were scrawny, they were strong and fast when they fought. Even so, they could not take a hit. One slice and the men were done for. They turned into dust and fell apart. Jewel noticed one of the powder kegs lit, then grabbed fistful of snow and shoved it on the fuse.

"There's still more!" Jack shouted, grabbing another powder keg. The vikings decided to all aim their attacks to her. Some of them even had shields to protect themselves. However, almost all of them were finished when Jack threw the powder keg at them. They exploded into snow and dust, giving the two pirates a chance to fight back. It was hard, but the two managed to fight back the creatures.

"Come on luv." Jack said, leading the way.

"Dad, what were those... men? What happened to them?" Jewel asked, catching up to him.

"I've heard tell of this place. A viking ship on its way to the New World was lost at sea. It was swallowed by an Arctic glacier. Those on board became creatures of ice." Jack explained. They reached a cavern that led into the glacier. "Perhaps we may be able to persuade them to free us."

"They're vikings dad!" Jewel said

"As I've said. We'll _persuade_ them." Jack repeated

The cavern was tall, almost as tall as the Pearl. No, it was taller. In a way, it was beautiful, a miracle of nature. And the only ones who really could have appreciated it were pirates who wanted to get away from it as soon as possible.

"Dad, you don't think... If _we_ stay here long enough, we'll be..." Jewel started

"Like them? I've thought about it. But no worries. We'll be gone before that happens." Jack replied, easing Jewel's worries. There was a slight tremor, followed by a cracking sound above them. Some of the stalagmites were coming loose. Jack and Jewel grabbed their hands and ran to avoid when they fell, barely making it in time.

More vikings burst through the snow in front of them. Jewel and Jack were surprised by their appearance, but were ready to fight back. They fought hard. Suddenly, one viking with a hammer swung it and knocked Jewel's sword away. She ducked before she lost her head and ran to where it was. It had embedded itself into the ice. Jewel looked back at the viking with the hammer. It was coming to her.

She ran toward it and tackled it to the ground, knocking the hammer out of his hands. Jewel scrambled for it, then swung it back around the destroy the viking. The hammer was heavy, but not so heavy she couldn't swing it to strike back at the vikings they fought. When the ambush was done, Jack pulled Jewel's sword from the ice and handed it back to her. She sheathed it while he looked at his daughters new weapon.

"Are you sure you can carry that?" he asked

"Aye. I'll be fine." Jewel commented, shouldering the hammer. The continued on through the cavern and reached an open area with a layer of ice on the floor. Something shook the entire area. Jewel and Jack tried keeping their balance, but Jewel fell on the ice.

"There's a whale. It's trapped." Jewel said, spotting the creature beneath them. "It must be what caused the tremors." Jack helped her up, looking at the whale. It seemed to be a sperm whale, judging from how it looked.

"Terrible shame, that." he said before straightening himself up, "Captain Jack Sparrow is a friend to all creatures of the sea, small and large."

"But how are we going to help free him? I doubt this hammer will work." Jewel asked

"Let's keep walking. It helps me think." Jack said, leading the way. Vikings burst out of the snow behind them.

"How about running?" Jewel asked

"Lets go." Jack agreed. More vikings appeared in front of them, forcing the two to fight their way out. Once they cleared a path, they ran onward, reaching a room. A large viking sat in a tall throne.

"What sport! Fight on, warriors! To never-ending battle!" he declared

"Why don't you come down here and fight us yourself! Unless of course... you're afraid." Jack challenged. The viking growled.

"Very well. Let us see how you both will fare against my frozen blades!" The viking shouted before jumping down from his throne, making the room shake. He wielded a double sided axe that looked bigger than Jewel. He struck out at them. Although he missed, the force of the attack, made the two fall to their backs.

The viking stood over Jack, raising one side of his axe. Jewel slammed her hammer across the viking's back. He howled in anger. Jewel raised it to try it again, but he blocked it with the hilt of his axe, the two staring face to face. The viking grabbed Jewel's face and squeezed it when Jack stabbed his sword into his gut. Jewel kicked her legs and hit his arm, surprising him, making him drop her.

"Hammer!" Jack called out. Jewel grabbed her weapon and passed it to her father. He waited for the right time when the viking was swinging his axe. Jack swung it as hard as he could, using it to break the long axe in half. Jewel grabbed the other half as the viking stumbled back in shock. The pirates held their weapons up, then with a battle cream charged forward before stopping and throwing what they had at the viking.

When the weaponry hit their mark, just as the smaller fighters, the large viking turned to dust and snow, falling to the ground. The two Sparrow's panted in exhaustion. Jack walked over to the ground where the large viking had vanished and saw something.

"What... What is it?" Jewel asked, sitting on the ground.

"A horn." Jack said, holding it up. He took in a breath and blew into it. The sound echoed in the room, shaking it with such force. Jack looked at it ponderingly.

"Perhaps this can be used to help free our whale friend." he said. He helped Jewel to her feet.

"Let's hurry," Jewel shivered, "o-or else I'm g-gonna f-f-freeze!" The two ran into the room with the ice floor. The snow on the ice gathered together. The large viking burst out of it, angry and ready for round two.

"Blow the horn, blow the horn, blow the horn!" Jewel said. Jack fumbled and blew it. As before the room shook, but the ice beneath the viking cracked. The whale that was trapped beneath it burst through with an open mouth, swallowing the viking whole. The whale looked at the two, expectantly. Jewel reached forward and put a hand on it's head.

"Thank you." she said

"Now," Jack started, "We still have to get the Pearl out," Jack put a hand on the whale too, "but I believe our new friend will help."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Ice

Ice

The two living pirates used to whale. They tide it's head to the ship to help them get the Pearl back into open water. With a blow of the horn though, the whale took off, leaving them behind. The pirates ran after it, running and jumping from ice flow to ice flow.

"Wait!" Jewel yelled

"Man overboard! Slow down!" Jack called after the whale. They stopped and watched it turn.

"Is it gong back through the iceberg?" Jewel asked

"Maybe we can cut it off and jump on at the right time!" Jack suggested. He pointed to a path leading to a higher part.

"This way." he said. Jewel ran with him up the path and on the iceberg, where more ice and snow waited for them. Suddenly, more vikings burst from the ground in front of them.

"I thought we finished them!" Jewel yelled

"They aren't alive, but aren't dead. Like Barbossa and crew with the curse." Jack explained. They drew their swords and fought the wave of vikings that came after them. As soon as a path was cleared, they took advantage of it and ran. It was like a maze running through the iceberg. Spikes of ice jutted out everywhere. Some not even reaching Jewel's ankle, to those that stood three heads taller than Jack.

The wind picked up, sending a cold blast of air to the pirates. They were starting to get tired and slowed down a bit. Jewel lagged behind her father. He grabbed her hand and was literally dragging her behind him. More vikings appeared, they fought them off as best as they could. But when it was over, Jewel was flat on the ground.

"Luv!" Jack shouted, hurrying to her. He noticed a cut on her arm, that was bleeding through the jacket. She was shaking violently, even with hr coat

"I-it's t-to c-c-cold, d-d-d-Daddy." She managed to say through her shivering.

"Alright." Jack said, knowing what to do. He lifted Jewel up and positioned her on his back, over his shoulder. He looked around and listened. He heard the sound of a whale call and went beyond the direction it came. He stopped before falling off and icy cliff, but the whale with the Pearl was coming. He back up and timed himself as vikings sprouted from the snow. Jack groaned and ran through them, jumping up... And landing on the Pearl.

He brought Jewel to the galley and placed her in front of the stove. He threw logs into it and started a fire. Jack then went back on deck and noticed the whale was still attached to them. As soon as they were far from the iceberg, he cut the lines that bound the Pearl to the creature. He looked back at his crew, noticing they were all still frozen though. He stroked his beard in thought.

He went to one of the lower decks and found a hammer. He went to Gibbs first. He raised the hammer and brought it down. LArge cracks formed on the ice block that encased him. The cracks grew larger, then the block shattered. Gibbs shook and rubbed his arms.

"What a chill. I'll be needing some soup." he said

"Oh, it worked." Jack said, surprised his idea actually went to every individual crew-member and broke their ice block. With everybody freed, Jack began to relax. But not entirely. He went back down to the galley with a bundle of blankets. Jewel's coat was off as she sat rubbing her hands in front of the stove. Jack smiled at her and wrapped the blankets around her shoulder.

"Thanks." she said. Jack bowed to her mockingly and began to walk away.

"And dad?" she started, making hi stop in his tracks, "I really hate snow."

"Understood luv." he said, nodding to her.


	7. Hiding in Plain Sight

Hiding in plain sight

It was a quiet street in London. Nobody was outside, it was absolutely serene. Then suddenly a screaming blur ran down it. A silent blur stopped briefly to look behind them, before following the first blur.

The two were being chased by the men of the royal navy.

Jewel tripped and recovered, her father catching up to her.

"You know I blame you for this!" Jewel said

"I understand luv!" Jack said. He looked ahead and grabbed Jewel's arm, pulling her with him as they walked sideways down an alley. They ran as fast as they could. Just as they were reaching the other side, shots from muskets were fired, ricocheting off the brick walls.

They felt a bit safer as soon as they were out of the ally and in a bustling street. With people of every kind, they seemed to fit in there. However, the two pirates were on edge.

"I hope what you took was worth it." Jewel said. Jack held up a large ruby necklace. The Jewel was almost as big as his palm.

"Aye luv." he said, examining it.

"Don't look at it now." Jewel said, snatching it away. She gasped, spotting the red uniforms in the crowd. Not thinking, she grabbed her father and pulled him into the closest shop. In an instant, Jewel regretted the decision.

It was a dress shop.

"Hello?" Came an old voice. An old woman with a dark green shawl pushed through a bunch of dresses to meet the two.

"Can I help either of you?" she asked

"No thank you, madame." Jack said. The woman squinted at him and got really close.

"Oh, you're a man. I can't see too well nowadays." The old woman said with a shrug. Jewel snickered, trying to hold back her laughter. Jack looked down at his daughter sternly.

"That was not funny." he said

"Of course dad, hardly hilarious at all." Jewel said with a great big smile on her face. Jack crossed his arms.

"For that luv, I have an idea." he said, leaning down slightly to reach Jewel's level. Her smile shrank a little.

"What kind of an idea?" she asked. Jack's eyes looked left and right at the dresses. He smirked when Jewel got the idea.

"No no nooo! No dresses!" Jewel said

"I've an idea luv, don't fret!" Jack said grabbing her arm and pulling her with him, as they went to the woman.

An hour or two later, two figures exited the shop. One wearing a red and gold dress with a shawl over their head, shoulders, and arms, while the other caught the attention of the navy men. It looked like one of the pirates they were chasing. In their distraction of following after the pirate, they failed to notice a third figure exit the shop, cloaked from head to toe, looking like they had a hunch.

The navy men stopped the pirate. When he turned around though, the men realized they made a terrible mistake. The one they were following was the old shop keeper.

"Is there something wrong, sirs?" she asked

"N-no ma'am. Be on your way." one man said

"Thank you all." the old woman said, bowing her head.

"Sir, where's the pirates?" one man asked

Some distance away the cloaked figure and the dressed figure walked side by side. The cloaked figure removed their hood.

"Well dad, I did not think that would work." Jewel said. Jack took off the shawl.

"Of course luv. Why ever would you think it wouldn't work?" he replied

"You're dressed as a woman." Jewel said flatly

"And you still have my clothes?" Jack asked

"Aye dad." Jewel said, a smile returning.

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Jack said. He stopped and looked back at her. "Besides, I think this is a good color for me, don't you?" Jewel stared, and slowly put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh dad. Let's just get to the Pearl." Jewel said. The two nodded to each other, putting their cloak and shawl back over themselves. They hurried to the docks without drawing any attention to themselves.

However, due to it's fame and the royal navy being nearby, the Pearl had to be docked elsewhere. They knew where to sail though, and they had a little sailboat to row themselves to the location. It was near an empty beach. A place where a village or town was far from enough to not live there, but near enough to visit for the holidays.

The two did not change their outfits on their way to the Pearl.

Jewel was helped up first onto the ship with her father following. Everybody stared at him, though he made no reaction.

"Jack?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked, taking off the shawl and handing it over to Jewel. He acted very casual about his appearance, like he'd done it before thousands of times.

"Did... uh... Did ye do what you wanted then?" Gibbs managed to finally ask.

"Of course Mr. Gibbs." Jack said, holding up the ruby necklace that he was wearing around his neck. "And with this, I believe it's time we set sail to Formosa."

"Dad, why Formosa?" Jewel asked

"A lovely vixen like woman is giving away anything for this ruby." Jack explained, "Now my clothes?" He held out his hand for the bundle Jewel was hiding under her cloak.

"I thought you liked wearing a dress?" Jewel asked, holding out his outfit. Jack took it and walked to his cabin. He stopped and looked back at his daughter.

"... I do feel pretty." he commented, closing the door behind him. Jewel shuddered at the disturbing thought and helped the crew make ready to sail to Formosa.


	8. Ill

Ill

Jewel moaned lying in her hammock. She could barely breathe out of her nose, her throat was sore, her eyes were bloodshot, what was worse was that she felt like throwing up. She stumbled out of her hammock and slowly and carefully made her way up on deck. The sun stung her eyes. Once she smelled salt water, she ran to the closest railing and emptied her stomach. She felt so weak and tired, she almost fell over the railing. Strong hands pulled her back, but she started falling, unable to stand on her own feet.

"Jewel, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked, being the one holding her.

"Uuugghh," Jewel moaned, unable to say anything coherent.

"Jewel?" Jack asked standing in front of her. He opened one of Jewel's eyes wide, seeing they were bloodshot.

"I'm fine." Jewel said, before sneezing.

"My cabin." Jack said. Gibbs carried Jewel bridal style to Jack's cabin, setting her down gently on his cot.

"You are not fine luv, you are sick." Jack said, "And I know lying down in a hammock does nothing to help any illness." Jewel sneezed.

"I'll be fine." she moaned

"You are staying here while we sail to Tortuga. And even when we are on Tortuga. Marty needs supplies to make his cure-all elixir... thing." Jack explained

"But I don't want to be bed ridden." Jewel said. Jack looked around his cabin and grabbed a bell the had used when he was sick.

"If you need anything just ring it." he said, "Oh!" Jack then left the cabin for a minute, returning with a bucket.

"What's that for?" Jewel finally asked

"In case you need to... eject something from your body... through your mouth." Jack said. Jewel stared at him flatly.

"Got it." she said. She started coughing and looking like she was about to do just that. Jack quickly moved away to avoid whatever vomit would come at him. Luckily nothing came out. Jewel slumped back on the cot, staring at the ceiling.

"I hate my life." she moaned

"Just stay here. We'll be in Tortuga. That bell is loud enough for us to hear it there." Jack said

"Thanks da." she said. Jack wanted to comfort her. To reach out and stroke her flaming head. But he didn't want to get sick again. He walked out of the cabin and stood at the helm until they finally arrived. Everybody departed to gather supplies, and the materials needed to make Jewel well again. The young pirate tried to sleep and threw the blanket over herself, covering her up entirely.

Unbeknownst to them, another pirate and his crew were waiting in the shadows. When they saw the crew abandon the Pearl, they snuck on board. They checked every cabin and found not a single person on board. They did not notice Jewel under her blanket in her father's cabin though.

"We actually have the Pearl, sir!" one man said

"Aye, that we do! Now lets sail on mates!" the captain ordered. The feeling of the ship at port was a wonderful feeling. Not a lot of rocking, no moving, it was rather peaceful. Jewel slowly awoke when that peace was ruined. The ship was moving. Why was it moving when Jack said they'd be at Tortuga until she was well again?

"I'll kill that man." Jewel said. Her voice was low and gravely. She pushed herself up, swaying. A chill came over her. She opened her father's wardrobe and picked out the heaviest, biggest jacket she could find. She buttoned it wrong and realized when she did. The collar was over her head. She moaned and grabbed an extra hat Jack had, putting it on top of the collar. The girl was not in the mood for this, but it was nice being shielded in a warm coat. She stood on her tiptoes to help her keep her balance, looking like she was floating in the air. Then she walked to the door.

"It almost seems to easy." one man said

"Aye." Another agreed

"But it's because it was so easy, that we have the greatest prize: The Black Pearl! Now captained by the notorious Captain Bengal!" Another said

"Thank you, thank you!" Bengal said at the helm, waving to his crew. Some men applauded, the rest rolled their eyes.

"But shouldn't there have been at least one person on board?" somebody asked

"What makes you say that?" Bengal asked. The door to the captain's cabin opened, shocking everyone on the main deck. The figure was tall, with only a hat for a head. It swayed and flowed, looking like it was floating across the deck. The sight chilled the men to their bones. The figure pointed a sleeve at them.

"_Get off._" it moaned in a gravely voice. They backed away as quickly as possible. The figure moved closer.

"_Tortuga. Go back to Tortuga._" The figure said, "_Or else._"

"O-or else what?" somebody dared to ask. The figure pointed at them.

"_Or else you're swimming!_" The figure yelled, "_Return us to Tortuga!_" Bengal hurried down to the main deck.

"What is this?" he asked. The figure turned to him and floated to him.

"_Return us to Tortuga, old man. **Now**_." the figure said. Bengal scoffed.

"I don't believe in-" he started. The figured grabbed his collar.

"_Return us now, or I will make your life **hell**, you old man._" The figure growled

"I'll take my chances!" Somebody yelled before jumping overboard. Bengal backed away and drew his pistol aiming it at the figure. With shaky hands, he pulled back the hammer.

"_Do you want **hell?** Do you want to be **tortured** so long as you are here? I will do that. I will make you beg for **death.**_" The figure said. Another man jumped overboard.

"Men... Set course for Tortuga." Bengal finally said, backing up to run to the helm, "And we must get there as soon as possible!" The figure looked left and right at the men hurrying to turn the ship around.

Back in Tortuga, they had finally got the supplies they needed. The crew of the Black Pearl headed back to the dock to find their ship... gone. They saw it sailing back though.

"What?" Jack asked nobody in particular.

"We did leave Jewel on board." Gibbs pointed out.

"She's sick though." Jack mentioned. It didn't take long for the Pearl to return. As soon as the gangplank was lowered, the theiving pirates ran off, shouting of a headless figure on board. Bengal calmly walked off to greet Jack.

"Bengal? You're returning me my ship?" Jack asked

"Aye Jack. I was not aware you had your own devil on board." Bengal said

"De-" Jack started

"_Land! **Land!**_" The figure moaned, climbing down the gangplank before collapsing in Jack's arms. Bengal quickly backed away.

"That's it!" he said pointing at it. Jack took off the hat and unbuttoned the messed up buttons. Jewel winced at the dim light.

"I hate you dad." she moaned. Jack held out his hand. Marty put a mug into it.

"Drink this luv." he said. Jewel opened her mouth a little to drink it. Jack quickly covered it when she was about to sit it out.

"That was disgusting!" Jewel said, her normal voice returning. Jack held her close.

"I know luv, I know." He rubbed her back feeling her calm in his grip. Bengal stared at the scene in shock.

"That... It was... Her?" He asked

"Aye Bengal. You were scared off my ship by a sick girl." Jack said a smirk on his face. Bengal growled.

"This isn't over Sparrow. I'll get ye back for that!" He said before running in the direction his crew went.

"Good job Jewel." Jack said, getting no response, "... Luv?" He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. She fell asleep. He smiled and carried her back into his cabin, letting her sleep until she was well again.

* * *

><p>Jewel yawned and stretched her arms in the air. With a blanket over her shoulders, she walked out on deck, feeling a cool breeze in her hair.<p>

"Feeling better?" Jack asked coming up next to her.

"Yeah, but Marty is never to make his brew for me again." Jewel replied. Jack squeezed her shoulder, glad to have his daughter back. She looked up at him.

"Why did you try to sail away from Tortuga?" she asked. Jack just stared at her. Did she think...? Last night...?

"I think your memory is a bit askew, luv." Jack started.


	9. The 7 Times

The 7 Times Jewel saved Jack

1.

Jack sat in a jail cell, his hand chained to the wall. Down the hall where the guard went, he heard a young girl's voice talking.

"Hello good sir." she said, "Would there be any chance I could see the pirate? I've always wanted to see one!"

"Sorry girl, nobody sees him until his hanging." The guard said

"Are you certain?" The girl asked

"Yes." the guard said

"Really?"

"Yes girl."

"What kind of a rule is that!"

"The law."

"Oh, I'm just so mad I could just-" Something hit something else, a loud thud echoed the hall. Jewel skipped to the cells with a ring of keys and unlocked her father's door before unlocking his chains.

"Thank you luv." he said

"I think the guards people are hiring are getting stupider every day." Jewel commented

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Jack was in a mine. Captured by the Spanish, he was forced to break rocks all day and night. Jewel snuck in and found him. He ankle was chained to the wall and she hadn't spotted anybody with the keys. She pulled out a lock pick and tried to open the lock herself.

"Don't worry dad, I'll get you out." she said. Her pick broke in the lock. She held up the remains of it, then looked for another solution.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

"I've a Sparrow in a cage! How wonderful!" A man announced. Jack was in a small cage that was hung from a large grate in the ceiling. The area around him was a castle's dungeon. The lord, pointing his sword at him smiled.

"And to think it was so easy to catch you." he said

"Catching is one thing, it's _keeping_ me that's difficult." Jack commented. The lord scoffed and left the room. Jack looked up. Jewel waved down at him before climbing through the grate, being the only one small and nimble enough to do it. She held the chain tightly, climbing down to her father's cage. She pulled the key from her pocket and unlocked it.

Jack jumped down to the floor, holding his arms out to catch Jewel. She jumped down, keeping count in her head.

"Keep away from this wall." Jewel said, pulling her father away from one certain wall.

98... 99... 100.

There was an explosion leaving a great hole in the brick wall. The Sparrows climbed out of it, The Black earl not so far in the water.

"Come on dad!" Jewel said, taking his hand and leading him to the dock.

* * *

><p>Jewel had found a large hammer and was banging on the chains as hard as she could.<p>

They weren't even getting dented.

Jewel panted and tried to think of something else, letting the hammer drop to the floor.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

He was about to be sacrificed. The tribe had deemed him worthy to please their god's lust for blood. With his hands bound behind his back, Jack was led to an altar where he would be killed. However, the person who stood behind it, wearing a ceremonial outfit and mask looked different. They were smaller. When Jack moved closer, the person backed away quickly.

"No!" They shouted, "This cannot be our sacrifice! He is too poisoned by the liquid amber! We can not sacrifice somebody who constantly drinks rum!" Although the figure spoke english the tribe understood.

"What are we to do?" somebody asked

"I will return him to the beach, where his blood will coat the sand as punishment for trespassing our most sacred lands." the figure said. The crowd cheered in agreement. The figure grabbed Jack and led him back down to the beach, where the Black Pearl was waiting. Jewel took of her disguise once she made it on board with her father.

* * *

><p>5.<p>

"Dad where are you?" Jewel asked, wandering through a bog. He was supposed to be talking with some witch, not wanting to see Tia Dalma at the moment.

"Jewel?" a whisper came from a small cage covered in a black cloth.

"Dad?" Jewel questioned, noting the size of the cage. He must have his legs up to his chest though. She pulled the cloth off the cage and gasped, jumping back.

"D... Dad?" she asked

"Things didn't turn out well." Jack said. Or at least the creature _talked_ like him, and _sounded_ like him, too.

"Dad... You're a kitten." Jewel said, pointing out the obvious. His head fell down.

"Yes luv, I'm a kitten. And I need you to convince that witch to turn me back." he said. Jewel looked at the bamboo cage and untied the knot that held the door closed. She picked up her father and carried him further into the bog, with his direction leading the way.

* * *

><p>Jewel picked up a pick and tried using it to break the chains, slamming it into the metal with all the force she could muster.<p>

Nothing happened. Jewel kicked at the chain.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat was heard. Jewel turned around and saw a large man standing behind her with his arms crossed. Jewel also noticed he had a ring of keys on his belt.

"Pardon me for a moment." Jewel said, kneeling down. She grabbed the hammer and hit the man in the stomach before punching him in the face, knocking him out. She grabbed the key and used it to unlock Jack's chain.

"Took long enough." he said

"Shut up dad." she replied sourly.

* * *

><p>6.<p>

Gibbets were not in the very least bit pleasant. And sadly Jack was in one of them. An upside down version. Jewel walked into view and tilted her head.

"Hanging on dad?" she asked

"Just get me out of this." he said. Jewel opened the gibbet, and Jack fell to the ground. When he stood up, he swaggered worse than when he was drunk, having to lean on his daughter at times.

* * *

><p>"Mind explaining what you did to the witch?" Jewel asked<p>

"No." Jack said, pouting and crossing his paws. Jewel rolled her eyes as they approached the cabin the witch was supposed to live in. When Jewel saw her, she was actually prettier than she thought she would be. Her straight hair was white, her eyes were tinted pink, her skin was white as snow. She was beautiful. But then Jewel thought of what Jack might have done to make her angry.

"Dad, you didn't." Jewel muttered. Jack tried not to look guilty, but failed.

"Daaad." Jewel whined. She walked up to the witch and apologized profusely for what her father did. When the witch realized that Jack's daughter was truly kind, she removed the spell from Jack and turned him normal. With that, they left the witch and returned to the Pearl.

* * *

><p>7.<p>

Jack was blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. He was walking with a group of pirates. He heard a struggle and various things being hit by something. The blindfold was removed and he saw his daughter, holding a wooden board, surrounded by the men he was being held captive by.

* * *

><p>Jewel raised her eyebrow, staring at her father.<p>

"I don't remember." he said

"Oh come on dad, I know you do. You're just too proud to admit I saved you more than you saved me." Jewel said

"Save me from World's End itself. Maybe then I'll remember." he said


	10. Music

Music

There was the sound of a flute, drifting in the air. Jewel sat in the crow's nest, twiddling away on her instrument. Occasionally she would play a song that actually sounded like a real song, but then would change to another tune instead. Moments like these only existed to send a message out to the crew.

The small Sparrow was bored out of her wits.

Jack had no real heading at the moment, just letting the wind guide the sails and steer them wherever they should go. It was a week since they saw land. Jewel climbed down the nest and was about to walk to go below to her cabin, but she stopped.

Was it her mind playing tricks, or did she hear a chord? She stood still, trying to listen for whatever may let out a song.

Then she heard it. Something was being strummed. There was an instrument in her father's cabin. Jewel opened the door quickly, and Jack held something behind his back,standing up straight, a serious expression on his face.

"Dad... What are you doing?" Jewel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing luv." he said seriously. Jewel gave him a deadpan look, trying to discern what he was holding.

"Well, what's that behind your back?" she asked, moving to the side to try to spot it. Jack turned to block her view.

"It's nothing luv." he said

"It looks like something, daddy." Jewel said, moving in the other direction, only to be blocked once again.

"Jewel Oceanis Sparrow." he said in a warning tone, but Jewel ignored him. She faked him out and grabbed whatever Jack held and jumped up on his cot. She held it up victoriously and dodged her father's grab for it. Thinking quick, she jumped up on the table and looked at her prize.

"What?" Jewel said, examining it. It was a guitar, well cared for, too. She passed her hand over the strings, letting the notes echo in the room.

"Give it back." Jack said

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?" Jewel asked, jumping off the table. Jack took it from her and looked it over for dents and scratches.

"My father taught me before I left home." Jack admitted

"Might I bother you for a duet?" Jewel asked, smiling sweetly and holding up her flute. Jack held his instrument close. He sighed.

"Only this once, savvy?" he said in defeat. He sat down on his cot and strummed the guitar to tune it. Jewel sat next to him, fiddling with her flute. The two smiled at each other before playing their respective instrument. Although it was a strange duo of flute and guitar, the song they played was perfect for both instruments together. All on board the Pearl heard the song as it sang through the bowels of the ship.

Many closed their eyes listening to the tune. Many imagined the sea waves, flowing gently on a crystal beach. The sun setting, the scent of flowers in the air. The music was so enchanting. When the end came, the crew all moaned. However, Jack and Jewel were not aware of their song being heard all around the ship.

"That was good luv." he said

"Thanks. Can you teach me how to play your guitar someday?" Jewel asked

"Maybe another time." Jack said, messing up her hair. He stood wrapped the guitar in a thick black fabric, then gently placed his instrument out of sight under his bed. It was concealed perfectly.

"Why don't you want anybody to know about your talent dad?" Jewel asked

"Fighting is a talent. Lying perfectly is a talent. Drinking 20 bottles of rum in one sitting is a talent. Anybody can play an instrument. I doubt the crew would be impressed." Jack said. He opened the door to let Jewel out. The two received applause from all on board for their stirring performance.

"Rawk, high C!" Cotton's parrot squawked. Jewel and Jack were not used to such praise.

"That was brilliant you two!" Gibbs said, "Will there be another show?" The Sparrow's looked at one another, unsure of how to respond.

"... Maybe?" Jewel said

"We'll consider it." Jack said. With those words the crew dispersed.

"Will we?" Jewel whispered

"I think once was enough to motivate them all into working harder for it." Jack whispered back


	11. Game

Game

There was a scream as somebody was thrown out of a bar's window. The man who threw it laughed in amusement. He was a tall man, over six feet tall, with bulging muscles over his entire body. Although his men were not as tall as him, they all were just as muscular.

The bar keeper and the maids all hid behind the counter, until he called to either of them to serve him. The man as truly a terror. He sat down at a chair that looked as if it were a throne.

"Bring in my prize. I wish to be amused." he motioned to his men. The men in the back shifted as a single person was shoved toward him. Their hands were bound behind their back, a burlap bag covered their face. The men forced the person to kneel before their captain. He reached down and pulled off the sack, revealing Captain Jack Sparrow himself.

"Good evening Mr. Sparrow." the man said

"Captain Brodin, I hope you're well. For it won't be long until I am saved by my own crew." Jack said. Brodin and his men laughed.

"The crew that does not know where you are? The crew that is wandering the town wondering, 'where's me captain? Where'd good 'ol Captain Jack go?'" Brodin laughed once more, "They'll never find you here, I can assure you. And once we move you onto my ship, I'm going to sail to England, your head hanging off the bow." He pulled a knife out and held it against Jack's face.

"I trust my crew to save me." Jack said, although it was clear in his voice, he was nervous.

I rather dou-" Brodin started. The door to the tavern was opened. All eyes turned to who entered. Although Jack felt relieved, he was also terrified when he saw who it was.

"Pardon me, but have you see-" Jewel started, before she noticed her father on the ground, "Oh there you are dad."

"Dad?" Brodin asked, looking from Jewel to Jack. He chuckled. "So there's your little spawn, Sparrow."

"I'm going to leave now." Jewel said, turning on her heel. Two of Brodin's men grabbed her arms though to pull her back.

"Gibbs! He's in here! Help us!" Jewel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Gag her now!" Brodin ordered. A man tied a cloth around her mouth just as Gibbs and the rest of the crew threw open the door, swords and pistols ready.

"Lower your weapons, or else." Brodin said. His men all pulled out their weapons to aim at the Sparrows.

"Brodin, called one of the luckiest pirates alive." Gibbs snarled with a sneer.

"The very same." Brodin said, bowing slightly. Jewel's eyes grew wide, then focused on the floor. Those who knew her realized what was going on. She was coming up with a plan. The crew all lowered their weapons so their captain and his daughter will not be killed.

"Now with nobody watching the Black Pearl, I guess we'll just take it off your hands." Brodin said. His men chuckled around him.

"Are you as lucky as they say?" Gibbs dared to ask

"Hmph, of course. I'm the luckiest pirate on these waters." Brodin bragged

"Well... I don't believe you!" Gibbs said. His statement earned gasps from everybody in the bar.

"Gibbs, what are you doing?" Jack whispered harshly

"And just what game are you challenging me to?" Brodin asked

"Cards." Gibbs nodded, "I win, you let us all go. You win all of us, the Pearl, it's yours."

"GIII!" Jewel yelled through her gag

"Gibbs! You are not risking my ship!" Jack yelled

"Hm," Brodin said in thought, stroking his barren chin. "Very well. Men, table! Chair! Make quick, you ninnys!" His men all shifted in setting an area up, grabbing a table and a seat for Gibbs. While Jewel and Jack were kept behind Brodin, the rest of the Black Pearl's crew remained behind Gibbs. One of Brodin's men held up a deck of cards.

"What will it be then? Gin Rummy? Brag?" Brodin asked

"Poker." Gibbs growled

"You are a brave man, Gibbs." Brodin said, shuffling the cards. Jewel looked to her father, worry in her eyes.

"I know luv." Jack said. With the cards dealt, Gibbs and Brodin looked at their hands. They would glance at one another to see if there was any kind of reaction to them. They showed no signs of happiness, or anger, or sadness as they would shift their cards, discard one, or draw another.

It was all very nerve-racking to watch. Especially when your life hangs in the balance.

Jewel struggled against the hand that grasped her arm. He moved his grip higher making her wince once he grabbed her bullet wounds.

_That just healed you dolt!_ Jewel thought angrily. Brodin drew one card and a smirk appearred briefly on his lips. It vanished just as quickly as it came though.

That smirk could have meant anything. All eyes were on Gibbs to see some form of reaction. He sighed and laid his head down on the table. An action nobody was expecting.

"Well, it seems then the Pearl is mine. Isn't that right my ladies?" Brodin asked, laying down his hand. Three queens. Brodin stood and walked to the Sparrows.

"You already know what I have planned for you." he pointed to Jack then held Jewel's face in one hand, "You on the other hand can be useful in more ways than one girl."

"Is it wrong for me to rest my head?" Gibbs asked loudly. Brodin looked back at him. He was standing, his cards still in hand.

"And how can you beat me, old man?" Brodin asked. Gibbs still stood tall.

"Where is that other queen?" he asked, before slapping his cards onto the table.

It was a straight flush.

"Now may I have my captain and his daughter?" Gibbs asked

"But..." Brodin said, in shock. "I'm the luckiest. I was told by a witch I would be unbeatable!"

"Don't always believe what you hear, mate." Jack put in. Brodin growled, then looked back at his captives, then at Gibbs. He had the men and weaponry, he could kill them all and be done with it. But... It didn't seem right, thinking about it.

"Release them." Brodin growled. Jewel kicked her captors' knees when she was freed before joining Jack, Gibbs, and the rest of her friends.

"You aren't going to pursue us?" Jack asked

"I may be a pirate, but I am also a man of honor. You were won over." Brodin said, waving his hand for them to go.

"And your crew agrees?" Jack asked

"If they don't they'll have to answer to me." Brodin said, looking back at the men. Not one made a sound.

"Leave." Brodin growled. They did so without hesitation. Once they were outside, Jewel gave Gibbs a hug.

"Thank you so much Gibbs!" she said

"Think nothin' of it." Gibbs said happily, "I was just doing my job of keepin' you both out of harms way."

"Job well done then." Jack complimented the man, "Job well done."


	12. Island

Island

It was small, but full of life. Plants and animals thrived on it. Even though none of the Black Pearl's crew had been on it, they knew what it was like just from one look at the lush green landscape beyond the white sandy beach.

"Wow." Jewel said, "Just why are we here dad? Hiding from our venture in England? After I saved you?"

"_That_ venture in particular helped me gain something very valuable that you suggested." Jack said. He had his hands behind his back a smile on his face.

"What's so valuable? Is there another treasure on that island?" Jewel asked

"No." Jack said, making his daughter look at him, surprise on her face.

"Nothing you want to steal?" she asked

"No." Jack shook his head.

"No _person_ you want to steal?" Jewel asked

"No." Jack shook his head

"No person you need to settle problems with?" Jewel asked

"I don't have problems with people." Jack said, put off by her comment. Jewel crossed her arms.

"Yes, you do." she said. Jack was about to reply, but looked back at the island.

"No luv, the island _is_ the treasure." he said. Everybody stared at Jack. Just stared. And stared.

"What did you do in England?" Jewel finally asked

"That treasure from that island, recall it? Used it to convince a cartographer, that this island is Sparrow Isle and should not be invaded, conquered, or ruled by anybody else, but me." Jack said

"But dad... That was a load of treasure!" Jewel shouted, making Jack roll his eyes, "That was enough to buy TEN Black Pearls!"

"Would you rather have ten more Black Pearls luv," Jack said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Or would you like an island that is all ours?"

"Uh," Jewel started, trying to think of an answer. Jack looked at his still shocked crew.

"Let go the anchor and all hands to the boats! We're going ashore." Jack announced

Some say it was curiosity. Others say it was the call of adventure. Whatever the reason everybody was excited to get on the island. _Their_ island. They had a place to hide out! A place to relax! Once the boats touched the sand, everybody jumped out and darted into the jungle. Jewel walked next to her father, a hand on her sword.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" she asked

"I stumbled across this island years ago luv. Devoid of any human life, no cursed treasures or anything magical, no monsters, an absolutely peaceful sanctuary." He pushed aside a palm frond and held his arm out to the jungle. Jewel walked in and looked up.

It was beautiful. The overhead canopy filtered the light, giving a green glow to the world below. Plants of every shape, size, and color grew everywhere. Even on the trees. There was the sound of a splash. Jewel ran through the rest of the foliage and found the reason: The men were jumping into a pond from on top of a waterfall.

"We have a waterfall?" she asked, her happiness showing.

"And a cave behind it." Jack said. Jewel was actually excited. She went to the water's edge where Gibbs swam to. Shirts, vests, and boots scattered the shore.

"This is wonderful Jack!" he said. Another man jumped into the water. Jewel giggled and quickly took off her vest, boots, sword belt, and shirt, wearing a red brazier her mother fashioned and her rolled up pants. She bounded up a small path to the top of the waterfall. By the time she reached the top, everybody was already in the water.

She ran and jumped up, pulling her legs close. With a smile, she closed her eyes and held her breath before hitting the water. It was deeper than she expected, but it didn't sting her eyes when she opened them. She stretched her arms up and swam around in a circle before swimming behind the waterfall to find the cave. The cave was deeper than she thought it was, too.

Something grabbed her leg and pulled her into the water. She let out a shriek, then realized it was only Gibbs. She punched his shoulder, diving under the water to swim to the other men in the crew. Jack stood over everybody at the top of the waterfall. Without a shirt, one could see all of his scars and tattoos.

"Come on dad!" Jewel yelled up at him. Jack did a perfect swan dive into the water. He swam under Jewel and tickled her. She smacked him away playfully. The rest of the day was like this. Absolutely fun and relaxing. At one point Jack grabbed Jewel and held her as they jumped from the waterfall. Later they played a water version of the game "blind-man's bluff", where somebody had to swim with their eyes closed and try to catch the other people.

As the sun was setting, everybody stretched out along the beach, letting the sun dry their bodies. Once night came, they made a large bonfire. They sang and danced around it. Also, stories were told by Jack with his adventures, and Gibbs with his legends. As the fire died, everybody rowed back to the Pearl. Except Jewel and Jack. Jewel smiled up at the stars shining like diamonds in the sky.

"What do you make of our island, luv?" Jack asked

"It's perfect daddy." Jewel smiled at him. Jack smiled back, glad to have done something right for his daughter.


	13. Near Death

Near Death

It was a ferocious battle, pirates against pirates. Jewel climbed up to the crow's nest and grabbed a rope on the yardarm. She ran along the beam and jumped swinging around to knock a man Gibbs was fighting into the water. The crew of the Black Pearl were winning. The other pirates were retreating back to their ship, giving one last slice or shot before scurrying back across a gangplank to their ship.

"Victory is ours lads, and Jewel!" Jack cheered. Jewel raised her sword in the air. She glanced back at the other men on the other ship. Her smiled fell when she saw several muskets aimed at them.

"Men!" she yelled. There was the sound of gunshots. Jack screamed her name.

Then everything got really bright as Jewel felt like she was floating in the air. She felt wood against her back suddenly. Noises, and everything in general started to get blurry. There was a cannon explosion on the Pearl. Several cannons from their ship returned fire.

Everything started to go dark.

* * *

><p>She was in pain. So much pain, her insides felt like they were on fire. She tried to move her arms, but they were being held down. She kept her eyes closed as she screamed.<p>

"Give her an anesthetic!" Somebody yelled

"What's an anesthetic?" Somebody yelled back

"This!" the first yelled. Something hit Jewel and everything was dark once more.

* * *

><p>She coughed before finally waking up. She was in a room. Considering the stability of it, a room on land. She tried to push herself up, before somebody pushed her back down.<p>

"Stay down, girl." came a calm irish voice. A woman with bright red curly hair came into view.

"You lost a lot of blood. You're lucky to be alive." she said

"What... What happened?" Jewel asked

"From what I've heard from the crew, it was the other pirates that attacked. Shot you, your father, tried blowing up the ship, but the Pearl blasted them right back." she explained

"What happened to my dad? Is he okay?" Jewel asked, trying to get up. The woman pushed her down again.

"He's asleep now. Took two shots to the chest." she replied. Jewel looked down at her chest. She opened her shirt and saw bandages that were wrapped around a spot above where her heart was.

"A little higher, and you'd be done for." the woman said. Jewel gulped and ran a hand through her hair. She was so close to death. She almost met him, felt his icy claws griping her throat.

"Was anybody else hurt?" Jewel asked. The woman paused.

"Yes... A man by the name of Joshamee Gibbs. Right next to a cannon blast. Almost lost his right arm." she said

"When will my dad be awake?" she asked

"Soon." the woman said. She stood up and opened a door, walking out of the room. Jewel pushed herself up and squeaked in pain, lying back down. Gibbs opened the door and peeked inside.

"You awake?" he asked

"Aye. You alive?" Jewel asked with a smirk.

"You can't kill this old salt that easily." Gibbs chuckled walking inside. His entire right arm was bandaged and put in a splint.

"Can you tell me what happened after I was shot?" Jewel asked

"Oh, your father was mad. Even after his first shot, he gave orders and even climbed to the other ship and fought their captain. But I can't recall much after The blast." Gibbs said, motioning to his arm. "After it though, Jack walked across the gangplank and collapsed. It was a good thing we weren't far from Tortuga." Jewel sighed. Gibbs hugged her with his good arm and pulled up a chair to sit next to her cot.

"Anything to share?" he asked

"I almost died. This was the first time I almost died." Jewel said, "And... I'm just scared. I could be dead now."

"First time is always the hardest, Jewel." Gibbs said, "But you are alive now. Something to be thankful for." Jewel sighed again. At least he was trying to cheer her up. The doctor opened the door.

"He's awake." she said. Jewel tried pushing herself up, only to feel pain in her chest. The woman walked up to her and lifted her up bridal style. She carried her into a separate room where Jack lay back on a cot. He looked at the door and smiled at his daughter.

"Hello luv." he said

"Hi dad." Jewel said, choked up at the sight of her father, alive. The woman set her down on a comfortable chair next to Jack's cot. He looked at her, staring at the bandages. He put a hand to the ones across his chest.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." he said. Jewel looked at the woman.

"Just put them back, and make it quick." she said. Jewel grasped her bandages and pulled them down. A single hole in her chest was sewn together. Jack pulled his down to show two holes that were sewn up. They nodded and replaced their wrappings and leaned back.

"We almost died dad." Jewel said

"I know luv." Jack replied

"What would have happened if we died?" she asked

"A funeral, one supposes, but considering our crew is all pirates," Jack started

"Dad," Jewel said, "What if I didn't make it?" Jack paused in his thinking, considering his daughter's question.

"Perhaps Gibbs told you of my rampage after you were shot." Jack said

"Aye." Jewel said

"After it I would have sailed us all the way to Tortuga. I would give you a proper funeral on land, and have you buried on the beach. I know a perfect place on Tortuga where you could see the sunset." Jack said. "And after that, I would cut my hair. We did make that promise."

"Aye dad, we did." Jewel said, remembering the conversation, "And bury me with roses. White ones. And a piece of the Pearl, too."

"I understand luv." Jack said

"Now I want you both to know, that there shouldn't be any strenuous activity from you for 'bout a month or more, give or take." the woman said

"What does strenuous mean?" Jewel asked

"All that pirating you do? Sailing, fighting, pilfering, and plundering your weasly black guts out?" the woman asked

"Aye." Jewel replied

"You can't do any of that." the woman said

"Aye." Gibbs said. "You both will just relax, while me and the men do the work."

"Do nothing for perhaps months?" Jewel asked, "I think we'll manage."


	14. Formosa

Formosa

A misty land somewhere in the Asia region, Formosa was home to somebody Jack wanted to meet. He brought with him his daughter and the large red ruby of a necklace he stole. Word traveled that the somebody to meet wanted the ruby and was willing to give anything for it. The two stood at the dock.

A woman with short black hair and a green long sleeved dress walked to them. Behind her were four armed men carrying large spears and wearing armor. They stopped in front of the Sparrows.

"Madame Tang. It's an honor." Jack said, bowing.

"Jack Sparrow. My servant informs me that you have something for me to buy." Madame Tang said

"Indeed I do. My servants inform me you have an archer's bow aimed at my red and beating." Jack replied, "Is that how you do business then?" Mistress Tang glanced back and held her hand up. The men nodded.

"Servant dad?" Jewel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll make it up to you later luv." Jack whispered, "The ruby please?" Jewel smiled and sighed, pulling out the great red gem that was so big it barley fit her palms.

_And somebody wore this as a necklace?_ Jewel thought

"Where did you get the Dragon's Eye?" Tang asked. Jack put a hand over the gem.

"Does it really matter?" he asked

"Hmph, no. It does not." Tang said with a smile. She started to glow and held her hand up. A blue lightning erupted from her palm, snatching the ruby away and into Tang's hands.

"Bye Jack Sparrow! Pleasure doing business with you!" She said before making a hasty retreat, her men following.

"That's not nice. She didn't even call me captain." Jack remarked

"We didn't get treasure. After what we went through to get that stone!" Jewel said

"After you luv." Jack said. Jewel ran in the direction Tang went, her father close behind. Guards appeared in green puffs of smoke. It was almost too easy to fight them. When they "died", their bodies became a bright green smoke and evaporated into the air.

"These aren't real men." Jewel figured

"Aye luv. Don't hold back." Jack replied, still chasing and fighting their way to reach Tang. They stopped her in a square, with various merchants on the sidelines.

"Hand over that ruby." Jewel said. As soon as those words left her mouth, more of Tang's men ran into the square, sealing the exit behind them by closing the large doors. The merchants hid in fear. Tang pulled out two large fans that looked like they had razor bladed edges.

"Careful luv, I'll take her." Jack said. Jewel nodded and went to fight the men. Jack had trouble fighting the woman. She waved her fans in front of her and when she attacked, Jack couldn't tell where and when she would strike. Jewel fell to the ground, her sword landing some distance away. She reached for it, but a spear impaled itself into the ground, pinning her right sleeve into the dirt.

"Dad!" Jewel called out, pulling at the sleeve. Jack ran from Tang and fought her men instead. With a mighty rip, Jewel pulled out of the spear and grabbed her sword to fight with her father. When it was over, Jewel held up her arm. The sleeve was almost torn completely off, leaving a shortened stub.

"This was my favorite shirt. Good thing I have another to use." Jewel muttered

"Where'd that pilfering strumpet go?" Jack asked, noticing Tang was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe she snuck out. But we need to get through those doors." Jewel said, pointing at the closed doors.

"No keyhole. We'd need to break it." Jack said, looking at a stand selling fireworks. The merchant abandoned it in fear. The pirates took a large crate and set it up against the door. Jack lit the fuse. The explosion tore the doors off their hinges. After a minute of celebration, they continued their chase of Tang, but not without grabbing two more crates and a large firework dragon just in case.

They did find another doorway to break down, but instead reached a dead end. Thinking quickly, Jack strapped the rest of the fireworks onto the dragon, then lit it with them hanging onto it. The dragon flew over the walls and they let go to land in front of a large temple.

"Ow. Landing could have been better." Jewel said, rubbing her sore backside.

"Tang's temple." Jack said, standing up. The two ran in and found Tang in a red dress, a shining bronze tiara on her head.

"Give us back the Eye!" Jewel yelled. Tang laughed.

"Follow me if you must Sparrows, but now that you will never leave this temple alive!" she said

"What say we trail you at a discreet distance then?" Jack suggested. Tang waved her hand in front of a large terra cotta warrior statue. It's eyes lit up, shining bright green. It took a step off of it's pedestal, aiming it's green glare at the pirates. Tang smiled and ran through her temple.

"How do we take this?" Jewel asked. The warrior lifted his spear. Jack pushed against Jewel, making them both split away from each other to avoid the weapon. It cracked the stone floor. The Sparrow's backed away. Jewel stepped into a small moat that encircled the whole room. She shrieked when the warrior and her locked their weapons together. Jewel forced his weapon down, making him stumble into the water. Green smoke rose from his cracking foot. He got out of it, his foot still cracked.

"The water. Water kills it!" Jewel yelled. Jack slammed his shoulder against the warrior, making him fall into the water, exploding on impact.

"Good job." Jack said. They nodded to each other and ran through the temple, fighting more terra cotta warriors along the way, as well as the regular men that Tang had a never ending supply of. Climbing up two sets of stairs, and fending off two sets of two archers, The Sparrow's reached the room where Tang was. She stood before a large golden statue of a dragon, green lightning pulsing cross the room and to an altar. The ruby was on the tip of the dragon's nose, and Tang was waving her arms in front of the altar.

"Mighty dragon of the ages, use this ruby to feed on the souls within these walls." Tang said, "Then rise and do my bidding, and make me Empress of the WORLD!"

"Think again Tang!" Jewel yelled. She pulled out her knife from her boot and threw it at the altar. It fell and was destroyed once it hit the floor. The lightning ceased. Tang screamed and glared at the pirates

"You rogues have interfered for the LAST TIME!" she yelled. She pulled out her fans and jumped down to the pirates level. With a wave and a couple puffs of green smoke, there were three Tangs to battle. The Tangs darted away in different directions. Jack and Jewel fought however they could with the three, trying to find the real one. Jack ran one through, making it disappear in green smoke.

Jewel fought hard against her Tang copy. Her fans were not easy to go up against. Jewel got low and kicked at Tang's feet. When she hit the floor, she turned into green smoke. Jack was fighting the real one. Then, the young pirate got a crazy idea. She put her sword gently on the ground and carefully walked behind Tang. Waiting for the right moment, Jewel jumped up and grabbed on to Tang's back. Tang was surprised and fell forward. Jewel took the fan's out of her hands and waved them in front of her face like Tang did. Jack picked up Jewel's sword and aimed both weapons at Tang.

"It's over. Give us back our ruby." Jewel said. Tang stood and backed away, knowing she was beaten.

"I... I can not be defeated by mere pirates!" she said. The remains of the altar lit up. From it a blast of green lightning struck Tang, sending her flying back, disappearing in bright green smoke.

"Well, that's over with." Jewel said. Jack sheathed his sword and gave Jewel hers back. She sheathed it, but kept holding the fans. She liked them. She put her knife back in her boot.

"We'll have to suss out another buyer." Jack said, climbing up to the dragon and grabbing the ruby, "Help me pry this thing loose." Green light shined around the ruby. Jack was thrown back by the magic. He was alive though, thankfully. The eyes of the dragon shined bright green, and it began to move. It looked at Jewel and sent a green fireball at her. Jewel ducked and tumbled as the blast made a massive hole, opening an escape route through an attic type place.

"I think we should leave!" Jewel said

"Good idea!" Jack said, lifting her up and pulling her with him into the attic. The dragon started to follow them. Jewel noticed ropes and saw they were holding things up, high above the dragon's head, all along their path to freedom.

"The ropes!" She said. She ran to one and sliced through it with a fan. The rubble fell down on top of the dragon, slowing it down. Jewel and Jack ran to the next one, timing it to hit the beast as well. Jewel and Jack ran ahead of it, but the dragon blew another fireball. They hit the walls, but kept on running when it passed them. They went around the edge, the dragon catching up.

"We're out of running room!" Jewel said, noticing the floor ending ahead of them.

"Then jump!" Jack said, seeing rafters. When they reached the end, they jumped onto the rafters. The dragon fell and hit the water that was around in the first room. The room they were now above. They looked down at the unmoving dragon. Light green smoke rose up from it's unmoving body.

"It's just dead with water? Like the statues?" Jewel said, expecting a bigger challenge.

"It wasn't a dragon yet. I wager our interfering interrupted Tang's spell." Jack explained, "Magic is a rather finicky science."

"Lets get out of here." Jewel said, jumping off the rafter and landing on her feet. Jack jumped off and landed on his face. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off. Then he went to the head of the dragon and pulled the ruby out.

"After all that, we get what we stole." Jewel said, "Seems like this was a lot of work for nothing."

"It's an adventure though Luv." Jack said, wrapping an arm around his daughter as they walked out of the temple. Jewel let out a small chuckle.

"Aye," she said, "Just another adventure."


	15. Attempt

Warning: There are hints of adult content in this.

* * *

><p>Attempt<p>

It was a new port for them to dock at. Some part of Martinique? It didn't matter. Jewel had wandered off to a tavern. She was a little drunk. Just a little. She swayed just as much as her father on one of his good days, but she was still sharp minded and with reflexes as quick as ever.

Passing by a shop that was closed for the night, she noticed a couple men following her in the window. She tried losing them by taking a winding trek through the town. They still kept on her. And were getting closer.

She had her sword with her. She still had her knife in her boot. She knew how to hold her own in a fight. So why was she speeding up? Why was she nervous looking back and seeing the men still following her. Jewel's fast walk turned into a sprint, trying to get away from the men. Her luck had run out as she reached a dead end. The men stared at her hungrily. Jewel drew her sword and held it out at them.

"Stay back you two!" she yelled

"Else what?" one of the men said, pulling out a pistol.

_Ah, bugger._ Jewel thought and said out loud.

"Now put that little knife down, or you'll be full of more holes than cheese." the second man said. Jewel kept her sword up as the men approached. Her mind was working overtime to try figuring out what to do. The only idea she came up with was a long-shot. She dropped her sword and punched out at the men. But one grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back, pushing her into a wall.

"You've got a firey spirit, don't ya?" he whispered in her ear. Jewel struggled against his grasp.

"Get off of me!" Jewel yelled. A greasy hand was clapped over her mouth.

"You keep fighting, and it's only going to get worse." The second man said. Jewel did keep fighting though. She kept struggling to break free, to send out a call, to do something. A man hit her in the back of the head with the butt of the pistol. However, he didn't hit hard enough to knock her out. Just to stun her and make her stop fighting for a moment.

Just one moment was all they needed. They pulled off her belt and pulled down her pants. One was squeezing and rubbing his face on her legs and thighs. The one that was holding her, wrapped his arms around her chesta dn felt her breasts. The man at her legs traveled up to her butt. Jewel took a chance. She kicked a leg back when he squeezed her butt. The man who was holding her arms, loosened his grip to look back at his friend. Jewel pulled an arm loose and punched him in the jaw. The man stumbled back and held his face.

"Help! Help!" Jewel yelled as loud as she could. The man who was on the ground grabbed Jewel's face, covering her mouth and slammed her back into the wall.

"We wanted to make it easy for you, girly. We wanted it to be fun, but you... You crossed the line. Now, you're going to hell." the man said, his body pushing against hers. There was the sound of a gun ready to fire.

"Leave the girl alone." Came a voice from behind them. The man chuckled.

"And who are you to stop me?" he asked, turning around. Jack and his entire crew all had guns aimed at the men.

"I'm her father." he replied lowly. The man faced the pirates, with a hand still pinning Jewel to the wall.

"Oh. So much do you want for this lovely piece of meat." The man said. Jewel kicked a leg up, striking the man between his legs. The pirates all winced and the man gave out a silent scream, crumpling to the ground. Jewel pulled up her pants and grabbed her belt, running to her father. He hugged her and led her away, while the crew remained to "take care" of the men who tried to rape their captain's daughter.

"Are you okay, luv?" Jack asked, "They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

"They tried." Jewel said

"Oh Jewel." Jack said, hugging her. Jewel struggled, it was like the way the man held her. She kicked a foot back, heeling her father in the shin.

"Ow!" Jack said, holding it.

"I'm sorry dad!" Jewel apologized, realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry! I just... I..." Jewel fell to her knees and began to cry. Jack gently took his daughter into his arms, sitting down with her.

"I'm sorry that happened luv." he said

"Barbossa's men, I was on board, some of them tried, too." she said

"Oh, Jewel." Jack said, just holding her. He lifted her up and carried her crying to the Pearl. Knowing she was going to have a restless night, he let her sleep in bed with him. She did wake up from a nightmare, but Jack calmed her down. In the morning, she smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy." she whispered


	16. Boots

Boots

Jewel walked toward the docks, taking her arm out of a sling. It felt good to move her arm again. She stopped and smiled when she reached the Pearl. She was about to walk up the gangplank.

"Mew!" came a small voice. She looked down. A little black kitten with white from it's chin to it's belly strolled up to her on all four white paws. Once it was close enough, it rubbed up against Jewel's boot, as if it knew her for a long time.

Jack didn't allow unnecessary pets on board. Cotton needed his parrot to talk for him, and the monkey was good for target practice. Granted there were a few rates that sneak aboard the hold, but would a kitten be able to get them all? Jewel knelt down.

The kitten only rubbed up against her hand. It was tame. And soft. And absolutely adorable. Oh, it was too tempting.

"Want to come on board with me?" Jewel asked it. It continued to rub up against her and purr contentedly. Jewel looked left and right and picked the kitten up, bringing it on board without anybody noticing. She brought it to her room and set it down, closing her door.

"You need a name, little one." she said. The kitten jumped up on the small table next to her hammock, then it jumped into her hammock.

"Mew!" it said. Jewel sat down and began to pet it.

"First, are you a boy or a girl?" she asked it. The kitten made no response. "We'll go with boy for now. Name..." With one hand, Jewel stroked her chin in thought. "How about Boots? Do you like that?"

"Luv, you in here?" Jack said opening the door. He just stared at the kitten sitting next to Jewel. She looked from Boots to her father, trying to think of a good reason as to why she had a kitten.

"It followed me on board." she said. Jack sighed and put a hand to his forehead, walking inside the room and closing the door behind him.

"Luv," he started

"Please daddy?" Jewel asked, picking up the kitten into her lap, "He's tame! And he's just a little kitten!"

"Darling, do you know why I made that rule?" he asked

"So I don't have anything to take care of, because having a pet is a responsibility. But I'm responsible dad!" Jewel said

"No no no, luv. That was not my reasoning at all." Jack said

"... Oh." Jewel said, "What was the reason why then?" Jack sat next to Jewel.

"This is a pirate ship luv. It's too dangerous for puppies, kittens, or anything that isn't the monkey." he explained. Jewel looked down at Boots and pet him.

"Oh." she said, "That's a good reason." She picked up Boots and held him up to Jack, "But look at him dad. So small and skinny. If I send him back into Tortuga, he wouldn't last long."

"He lasted long enough." Jack pointed out.

"Dad, please?" Jewel said, putting Boots back in her lap and petting him.

"Hm," Jack said, stroking his beard in thought. He reached out and pet the small kitten. A smile started to cross his features.

"I think I have an idea luv." he said

* * *

><p>"He's adorable!" One woman said<p>

"Aw, look at his little face." another said

"And such cute boots!" a third said. A lot of women were crowding around Boots to pet the small kitten. He didn't care though. He was getting love and attention. The woman in charge of this house walked up to the Sparrows.

"Are you sure you'll take care of him?" Jewel asked

"Of course, Sparrow. He certainly cast a spell on all my girls. Even Scarlett, and she loves dogs." the woman said

"Thank you so much." Jewel said to her. They started to walk away.

"And Jack," the woman said, making Captain Sparrow turn around.

"Yes?" he asked, only to get a slap in the face. He was about to speak when he was slapped again. He opened his mouth, but dodged the slap, only to get slapped with the other hand.

"You deserved all three from what I've been told." she said, turning around and walking away. Jewel rolled her eyes and shook her head, giggling at the sight of her father holding two red spots on the sides of his face. They walked out of the house and through the streets to the dock.

"Thanks dad." Jewel said, giving him a hug.

"Your welcome." Jack said, hugging her back. Jewel let go and smiled at him.

"But I bet you did deserve to be slapped." she added


	17. Fight

Fight

And another man was slammed down onto a cold, hard, unforgiving mat. All around people cheered and booed for the victor. A large man with muscles galore. One man jumped into the ring and held the muscle man's arm up.

"And the winner is Desmond!" he announced. Many cheered for him, other's against him. The unconscious man he had defeated was dragged out of the ring. Jewel stood next to it, ringing her hands nervously.

"Would anybody else like to challenge him? Winner takes the ever growing pot!" the man announced

"I will!" Jack said as he climbed into the ring. Like Desmond, he was only wearing his pants and boots. When Jack looked up at Desmond, he winced.

"You are slightly larger than I thought you were." Jack said

"Do you know the rules?" The man asked

"... There aren't any." Jack replied

"No killing. Knock out or stunning is good, but no death, or else." the man said

"Would the penalty of causing death _be_ death, by any chance?" Jack ventured

"How'd you know?" the man said

"Call it a hunch." Jack said

"Take him down dad!" Jewel yelled before clapping her hands. She looked around and saw people emptying wallets into a large cauldron. Two more sat next to it, full to the brim with money. The man took Desmond and Jack's hands and put them together.

"Make it fair." he said

"This will be fun." Desmond said

"So you can talk." Jack said

"To the corners, the both of you." the man said. Jack went to a corner where Jewel was standing closest.

"Any advice luv?" he asked. Jewel studied Desmond, looking for a weak spot beneath the muscles.

"Try to go for the legs first." she whispered. Jack nodded. He stood up and held up his fists. Across the ring, Desmond did the same. There was the sound of a bell ringing and the two started their "fight", circling and sizing each other up. Jack thought of punching at him, then doing a swift kick to the legs. It worked in planning though. Once his fist was out and in the air, Desmond moved to the side to avoid it and gave Jack and uppercut that made him stumble back.

"Oh, I can't watch this." Jewel said, trying to look away. But she couldn't. She had to watch every punch that was dealt by Jack and all of the ones that landed on him. At the ring of a bell, Jack stumbled and fell to his knees at his corner.

"I'm not sure... If I can... keep this up... luv." he panted

"You haven't tried for the legs though." Jewel said, noticing the plan was never carried through.

"I was rather distracted by the punches coming from his face." Jack said. Jewel looked at Desmond. There was a funny way about how he stood. He leaned more on his left leg than on his right. Thinking back to the fight, His right leg was the one he had more out front.

"Alright." Jewel said, not paying attention. Perhaps with one strong kick... The bell rang. Jack climbed to his feet and held his fists up. Desmond punched him in the gut and across the face. Jack fell to the mat.

"If you are smart, you will stay down." Desmond said. Jack tried to push himself up. All that money! He tried, but just couldn't do it. The bell rang twice.

"And Desmond is still undefeated!" The man said, lifting up Desmond's arm. Jack climbed out of the ring, almost falling down. Gibbs caught him and sat him down in a seat. Jewel took off her bandana and rubbed at his bleeding face.

"Sorry luv." he said

"Is anybody able to take down this master fighter?" the man yelled. Jewel spun around.

"I'll take the challenge!" she yelled. All eyes turned to her. She was just a small girl. They started laughing.

"And just how much do you weigh girl?" somebody asked

"I weigh one hundred pounds of pure muscle, and I know I can take you down." Jewel said. Jack grabbed her arm, but she pulled away.

"Um," the man said, looking down at her, "Are you certain you want to? Is life so cruel for you that you're subjecting yourself to this?"

"I thought the great Desmond takes all challengers. Unless of course he's a coward." Jewel said, crossing her arms, a devilish smirk on her face.

"I will hold back, and make it good." Desmond said, punching a fist into his palm.

"I won't and make it better." Jewel said

"... Very well girl, come up." the man said. Jewel jumped into the ring before Jack could stop her. She took off her vest, shirt and belt, leaving her standing in her pants, boots, and the brazier her mother made. The man took Desmond and Jewel's hands and put them together.

"It's not too late to turn back." the man said. Jewel stared at him. Just stared. The man looked down and cleared his throat.

"Please don't kill each other." he said, "Now go to your corners." Jewel walked to her. She looked down at her father.

"Get out of there luv!" Jack commaned

"Dad, I'll be fine. I've taken down a man twice his size... Carrying a hammer!" Jewel replied, "I'll be fine." Jewel took in a breath and turned around, holding up her fists. Desmond chuckled and held up his own. He was leaning on his left leg. He must have though she was no challenge. There was a bell ring.

Jewel gave out a yell, swinging her fists and running forward before kicking Desmond in the leg. The entire stunt surprised him, but the pain in his bad leg only made it worse. Jewel ran back, before running forward and jumped up, holding her elbow down to smash into Desmond's back. The great fighter was face down on the mat. Desmond growled and swung his arm out at Jewel's legs. She fell down and grabbed Desmond's arm. Wrapping her legs around it, before standing up with her foot on his hand. Desmond swung his other arm out. Jewel jumped up and landed on Desmond's back.

The crowd's reaction was of continuous shock, including Jack and Gibbs. This little girl who was half the size of Desmond, was standing on his back with him moaning in pain beneath her. For extra measure, Jewel jumped and landed on her legs, her knees stabbing him in the shoulder blades as she fell. She stood up and walked over to the man.

"Can I have that money?" she asked. The man just stared at Desmond, then at Jewel. He grabbed her hand and lifted it up.

"Our new champion." he said. There were more cheers this time, just amazed she had won. Jewel jumped out of the ring and redressed. Jack and Gibbs carried the two cauldrons that were already full back to the Pearl. Jewel took the one that was three quarters full.


	18. Alone

Alone

She was able to move around again. Jewel thanked her doctor, who said her name was casey and went to check on her father. Because Jack had two shots in him, he had to stay until the end of the day. Which meant the crew was stuck in Tortuga for one more day.

Unsure of what to do, Jewel just wandered through the town. She then left it, walking up a hill to an empty space. Jewel sighed and looked down. Through the grass, a wooden floor was barely visible. She closed her eyes and remembered the house that stood on the hill. Her mother's house. Her home.

It was small with one story, but two rooms. Rose owned two of the taverns down in Tortuga, and did help run the house Scarlett and Giselle worked for, with the deal of not bringing that work home with her. After the one night, the small home was burnt to the ground. Jewel wandered off and slid down partly to reach the beach.

She took of her boots and carried them. The feeling of sand between her toes was fun. She jumped up on a rock, then balanced herself to jump to another, then another, before jumping off onto the sand. She put her boots back on, walking on the rocky ground of a large cave.

The mouth stood half as tall as the Pearl's mast, and Jewel walked into it. A small lantern was hung near the entrance, with a small bag of matches hanging near it. Jewel lit the lantern and walked into the cave.

She paused when she reached a fork. She went to the stone that caused it. On the left side was carved a small ship in the stone. Her mother did these to help lead the way, in case she got lost. She reached a large room full of various weapons.

From pistols to cannons, daggers to scimitars, Rose had always found weaponry to be fascinating. When ever she would take a ship, instead of keeping it, she'd sell it. What she really wanted were the swords and guns that the crew had. Jewel counted. Everything was in place. She sighed and took the path out of the cave. When she reached the mouth of it, she blew the flame out of the candle and hung the lantern up.

The sun was setting. Jewel smiled and sat on the beach. She closed her eyes and remembered...

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rose said_

_"Yeah." Jewel replied, smiling up at her mother. She smiled back and pulled her closer._

_"If you watch closely, you might be able to see the green flash." Rose said, pointing at the sun._

_"What's the green flash?" Jewel asked_

_"Well, it's a single ray of green that comes at sunset. It means that somebody from the dead is returning to the land of the living." Rose replied. Jewel looked saddened._

_"Oh." she said. Rose lifted Jewel's chin and looked her in the eyes._

_"Your father is alive. I can assure you, sweetheart." she said, "He'll be back, and we'll be a family again."_

_"One big family." Jewel said, leaning into her mother's embrace._

Jewel sighed. The sun had set, and there wasn't a single trace of green anywhere. She stood up and went to the dock before walking up the path to her mother's grave. She knelt down in front of the stone.

"I miss you mom." she said, "But what's the point of talking to an empty grave." she looked away. She started crying and fell down in front of the grave. Jack silently knelt down with his daughter. He put his hand on her shoulders. Jewel's head snapped in his direction.

"Just me." he said

"I've been feeling so alone, daddy." Jewel said

"You _do_ have _me_ though. You have Gibbs. You have the crew, and you have the Pearl." Jack said

"But I don't have mom." Jewel said, "I miss her." Jack pulled her close.

"I know luv." he said. When morning rose, they both woke up in the position of father and daughter embracing. Jack pushed himself up, waking first. He looked at his daughter and smiled, seeing the face and fiery spirit of his departed wife in the one thing he had left to remember her by: Their daughter.


	19. The Cask

The Cask

He left her. She couldn't believe he actually left her to go to Mahenin island to look for treasure by himself. Doesn't he know that he needs her.

"Still upset about Jack?" Gibbs asked, noticing Jewel grumbling leaning on the railing.

"Maybe." she said

"Why not go after him? The island is right there." Gibbs said, pointing to the island Jewel was glaring at.

"I know, but, I don't want him to be upset because I went. Cause then he'll lecture me about listening to him, and I just don't want that." Jewel crossed her arms and pouted.

"What if I allowed you to go?" Gibbs asked. He had a point. He was first mate. Considering the captain was not on board the ship, that would leave him to give out orders.

"Would you?" Jewel asked, a smile growing.

"Only if Burns goes with you." Gibbs said. Jewel's smile fell.

"Burns? That new guy?" she whined

"He's new, but that's why you're going with him. Teach him." Gibbs said, before spotting the pirate with a faded orange shirt. "Burns! Come here! You're going to land!" The pirate hurried to the two. Gibbs put a hand on Jewel's shoulder.

"Order's sir?" he asked

"You're going ashore with Jewel, and you're both going to find our captain." Gibbs said

"Aye aye sir." Burn said. Jewel wasn't sure about him. There was something about him that she didn't trust. And she also found it a bit odd that he's about the same size as her. Jewel begrudgingly went to the island with Burn. There was a village in the center of it. The biggest part of it was a theater. A large chest in the center of it, known as the Cask of the Unknown. Finding the village and the cask was the easy part, but finding her father was a difficult task for Jewel.

She asked around the villagers. Replies came back that he was going into the cask. But it was a chest. How could anybody go into a chest? Jewel figured he was off on a different part of the island. She was about to leave before something piqued her interest.

A treasure map was in the cask. One that would lead to the biggest treasure on the island. Jack must have gone after the treasure. But he'd probably need that map. And considering the chest was called the cask of the unknown, and many sailors vanished trying to reach the map inside, he might have gone on his own. But such a great treasure... It was far too tempting.

"Hm, is there any way to get the map from the cask, then get out?" Jewel asked somebody. The person held up a long coil of rope.

"Oh. Thank you." Jewel said, taking the coil, "Burns, come." He followed after her. In fact the entire village followed, they wanted to see what will happen. They sat down around in the theater with the pirates on the "stage". There was sand surrounding the cask. A couple cannons were near the edge of sand and seats. One was pointed at the cask while another pointed near a flag pole. It seemed that the entire town was built around the cask.

Also next to the cask, propped up against it, were sacks and bags, a few boxes, and a long pole.

Jewel tied the rope tightly around her waist, with Burns holding the other end.

"Got a firm grip?" she asked

"Aye." he said. Jewel looked at the audience. It was strange being under so many eyes. She shrugged. May as well put on a performance.

"And whatever you do, don't let go. Savvy?" Jewel said loudly

"Yo ho!" The audience replied. She climbed up a box to stand in front of the cask. She knelt down to lift the lid. a foggy mist billowed out from inside. Jewel grabbed her rope and looked back at Burn.

"Remember Burns, I'm trusting you." she said. She took in a deep breath and leaned into the cask trying to grab something in the dark. Something grabbed her though and pulled back. Jewel's legs swung in the air as she tried to regain her footing. Something was in her hand though.

"Ms. Sparrow!" Burns said

"Wait! wait, I've got it!" Jewel said, her voice echoing from the cask. Her feet were on the ground as she came from the cask, lifting something from it.

"I've got the map!" she said cheerfully pulling it out. She looked away, pulling it out. When she looked back, she yelped and jumped off the box. A hand was firmly grasped on the map. When Jewel let go, the hand grabbed onto the edge of the cask and pulled the rest of his body up and out of the cask. When Jack emerged from it, the crowd cheered, thinking he was lost to the cask.

"Dad!" Jewel said. Jack noticed his daughter beneath him.

"Ah, Jewel. Did you miss me, luv?" he asked. Jewel swung up and punched him in the gut. Jack fell against the cask, closing the lid to not fall in.

"I see. You're angry because I left you on the Pearl, told you to let me do this on my own. And now your upset because I have the map." He waved the map in front of Jewel's face. She tried to snatch it away, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"I risked my life to get that map." she said, pointing at him.

"Correction: It was my life at risk if you failed to go after the map, just like I assumed you would." Jack said. Jewel was stunned hearing this.

"You used me to get you out of that thing?" Jewel asked

"Used is such a harsh word. Lets say I _employed_ you without the benefit of pay." Jack said. Jewel sighed and shook her head.

"Dad... You are going to share that map with me, right?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of co-" Jack started

"Actually the map belongs to me!" A voice said. In the remnants of a crow's nest in the audience stood a vaguely familiar man to Jewel, but a very familiar man for Jack.

"Bengal! You mangy dog!" Jack said, "You've moved up in the world, have you? Even after my daughter scared you and your men off my ship."

"I've been keeping an eye on you Sparrow." Bengal said, "I watched you climb into the cask and I says to meself: He's the only man I know you can go in there, and come out alive again. So I perched up here just waiting to see how you'd outsmart death itself. Well done Jack! Now... Hand over the prize."

"Suppose I don't want to hand it over, mate?" Jack asked

"Well, "Bengal replied, "then I'll just have to take it." Bengal slid down a line of rope leading to the cask, letting go to land and draw his sword. "I won't say it again. Hand it over Jack." Jewel and Burns stood behind the cask. Jewel climbed up near Jack.

"I think you better reconsider your decision mate." Jack said confidently, "It's two against one."

"I'm upset you didn't tell me to come." Jewel said, crossing her arms. Jack winced.

"Alright." He said, climbing down off the mound, "It's one against one."

"Make that two against one!" Burns said, jumping next to Jack.

"You heard the man, two against one." Jack said

"No, _one_ against _two_." Bengal said with a smile. Burns held up a sword to Jack, ready to cut off his head. Jewel reached for her sword, but saw her sheath empty. Burn was holding her sword.

"Oh you..." she started, knowing he wasn't good from the start.

"The map!" Burns said, aiming his sword at Jack. He held out the map. Burns took it and joined his true captain.

"You tricked me." Jack said to Bengal and Burns

"_You_ tricked _me!_" Jewel said standing next to him.

"And I tricked all of you." Bengal said, laughing. Jack looked at his daughter.

"I think now is the opportune moment for you and I to join together." Jack said, "And... I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Jewel smirked

"Alright dad. But I don't have a sword!" Jewel said

"Well then," Jack said, drawing his own sword, "Do what you need to." He jumped forward to fight Bengal. Jewel looked down at the pile of stuff and pulled the pole out. She had never fought with a pole before, but it shouldn't be that hard.

"This'll do." she said to herself. She joined her father's side to face Burns.

"You're mine, Sparrow." Bengal said to Jack. Burns and Jewel ducked to the side to fight their battle away from the captains. Unsure of just how to fight with a pole, Jewel kept swinging it around and blocking whatever slices came her way. Burns grabbed on to her pole and threw it away.

"I think we might need to divide and conquer luv." Jack said. Jewel backed away into the mound by the cask. She picked up a bucket of fish.

"I'm fine with dividing, but the conquering is a bit tricky for me." she replied, holding her fish bucket close.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	20. The Map

The Map

Burns ran to Jewel with _her_ sword swinging. She dodged the attack and threw fish at him. The fish stunned him. Jewel slammed the bucket on Burns' head and kicked him in the back, making him fall into the dirt.

"To the death then." Bengal said to Jack in their pause.

"Only if it's yours mate." Jack replied. Their sword fighting led them on top of a dune that was level with Jewel, with the only thing separating her from them being a deep ditch.

"I'm coming dad!" Jewel said, rummaging through the pile to find a suitable weapon. Jack and Bengal locked swords. with Bengal having the upper hand. Jewel finally spotted her pole on the ground. She tumbled to grab it and block an attack from Burns. With an animalistic screech, she swung her pole at him to attack, making Burns defend himself. Jewel then ran around to the back of the cask, grabbing a fishnet.

"Forget the girl! Help me!" Bengal shouted with Jack having the upper hand in their battle. As Burns was going to attack Jack, Jewel threw the fishnet at him. Running up the dune, Burns pulled the net off and ran across the gangplank bridge to Jack.

"Dad, behind you!" Jewel yelled, running after Burns. Bengal was on the ground to defend himself as Burns was about to attack Jack and Jewel about to attack him.

"**HOLD IT!**" Jack yelled, making all four pirates freeze in their steps, "I don't want this to turn out horribly. For you mate. Especially in front of an audience."

"Alright, sheath your weapons." Bengal said. Burns sheathed Jewel's sword, Jack sheathed his, but Jewel still hung on to the pole. Bengal pushed himself up on his feet to face Jack.

"Put it down luv." Jack said to her. Jewel groaned and put her pole down, leaning it against a dune.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Bengal asked

"We settle this like men," Jack said before patting Burns' shoulder, "No offense mate." Jewel snickered a little, with Burns glaring at her in response. "We engage in a show of outstanding physical prowess to determine, once and for all, who among us is the victor."

"And how do you propose you do that?" Bengal asked

"Uh," Jack said. He scanned the audience and the ground and the pile for something. His eyes fell on Burns and Jewel.

"These two look about the same size. I lift her up, you lift him up." Jack suggested

"To what purpose man?" Bengal asked, getting tired of this whole thing.

"Whoever can hoist their weight the longest will win." Jack explained, "Unless of course you feel you're... not up to the task."

"How will we know who will last longest?" Bengal asked. Jack looked at the audience and smiled.

"We have a crew right here to keep count for us." Jack said, holding his arms up, "You can count, can you?" The audience gave a muttered "yes". "When we lift, start counting."

"Let us begin, you first, Sparrow." Bengal said

"Why of course. Jewel!" Jack said. He walked over to stand next to Jewel and Burns moved to be with Bengal. Neither of them were sure about how the lifting should go. So in holding up Jewel, Jack had her left leg and upper-torso in his arms, which overall was just a hassle. Jewel didn't weigh much, but the distribution of her was problematic.

"1..." the audience began to count and Jewel was struggling to get comfortable, "2..." Jack was trying to hold on, "3..." Jack was swaying, "4..." The two Sparrow's fell into a heap on top of each other.

"Oh, that was child's play. I can best that easily." Bengal said as the two stood up. "My man Burns hath no square meal in three days!" He lifted up Burns and held his legs under his arm, Burns' head inches from the ground.

"Ah, bugger." Jewel said

"Don't worry luv." Jack whispered. The crowd started counting.

"1..." Jack inched closer, "2..." And closer, "3... 4..." Jack was right next to Bengal and Burns, "5..." He took the map from them and walked away.

"Very impressive mate. Let's go luv!" Jack said, running away. Bengal set Burns down and made to follow, Burns walking next to the dunes. Jack pulled up a gangplank bridge so Bengal couldn't follow him directly.

"You can't get away that easily." Bengal said

"I believe I already have." Jack said calmly. Jewel stood by a cannon.

"Dad, Burns!" she shouted

"What? No no no no!" Jack shouted, seeing Burns below him. He jumped up to avoid his legs being sliced off before running to where the flag pole was. He looked up and thought quickly, seeing he was in a dead end.

"I've got you now, Jack Sparrow." Bengal said. Jack jumped up and climbed up the flagpole.

"Just give me a moment to think, if you wo-whoa!" Jack started before leaning back. The flagpole was not as strong as they had all thought it was. It leaned back and forth, and wherever Jack leaned. It didn't break though.

"Dad, stop moving." Jewel said

"I can't stop!" Jack said. He leaned toward Burns, who reached up to grab the map, but missed by mere inches.

"The map! Give me the map dad!" Jewel shouted

"Jack." Bengal said warningly. Jack leaned to Jewel, not reaching her. He leaned far back then leaned forward, holding the map out. Jewel caught it and ran to the mouth of the cannon, stuffing the cloth map inside. Bengal and Burns hurried to her. Jack remained clinging to the flagpole. Bengal chuckled. He held his hand up to stop Burns from drawing his sword.

"Be a good lass and have over that map, and you won't get hurt." he said. Jewel ran to the end and held the lanyard to fire the cannon.

"One more step, and I'll blow the bloody map out to sea!" she warned

"That's right ma-..." Jack started, "That's not exactly what I had planned luv."

"I mean it!" Jewel said, holding up the lanyard.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bengal said, his hand on his sword.

"I'm afraid she would!" Jack said

"Give the map to me, Now!" Bengal said, drawing his sword, with Burns doing the same.

"One..." Jewel said as they walked toward her. Bengal pointed his sword at her.

"I can't bear to watch this." Jack said, turning around on the pole.

"Two..." She said

"I want that map!" he shouted. Jack leaned a bit to his left.

"You can't have it." Jewel said, "THREE!" She pulled the lanyard. Jack threw his arm out and managed to catch the flying map before it rushed past him.

"I got it!" Jack said, cheerfully. Everybody stared in shock at him.

"Dad, how did you _do_ that?" Jewel asked

"Yeah, how _did_ you do that?" Bengal asked. Jack looked at the map in his hand, then at the pirates.

"I have no idea." he replied. Jewel chuckled at him. Her arm was grabbed from behind by Bengal. Burns had _her_ sword pointed at her. Jack climbed down from the flagpole, not witnessing the event. Jewel struggled against him and was handed off to Burns who held both her arms, while Bengal pointed his sword at her.

"I'n through playing games Sparrow!" he said, Jack standing with wide eyes, "Hand over the map, or your precious daughter dies." Jewel could see the wheels turning at their topmost speed in her father's mind. He looked down, then looked up at Bengal striding forward.

"You're saying, if I give you the map, she'll live?" Jack asked

"Aye." Bengal nodded, changing his position to stand next to Jewel.

"If I've learned nothing else in my life, Bengal, it's that some things are worth more than others." Jack continued. He held up the map. Bengal took one step forward, but then took it back seeing Jack back away from him.

"Dad, what are you saying?" Jewel whispered

"Just imagine..." Jack continued, walking to the cask, "How many men have risked their lives to find this map? Hundreds? Thousands? What is it that one more must fall? Because now my life is at stake. Because I'm the one holding the map." He was standing in front of the cask on the pile. He pointed to Jewel.

"And I'm willing to bet that hers is not at stake because if you take her life, I'll just keep the map!" Jack said

"Dad!" Jewel yelled, "I'm your daughter!"

"Just hear me out." Jack said, "I'm simply speaking metaphorically. So, When you come down to it, it's only a single life what hangs in the balance. My choice?" He opened the cask, "It's the map!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Bengal said, stepping away from Jewel.

"You are threatening my daughter." Jack said with a shrug and a smirk. He lifted the map higher.

"NOOOO!" Bengal shouted, running forward. As Jack threw the map into the cask, Bengal jumped in after it. Jack closed the lid and clapped his hands together.

"Your turn luv." he said to Jewel. Jewel looked down and stopped her foot on one of Burn's feet, then with her hands together, smacked his face. Jewel picked up her fallen sword and swung it around in front of her. She sliced at Burns who yelped and retreated.

"Well done, luv." Jack said climbing down to her. Jewel slapped him across the face.

"I deserved that."he said

"You almost had me killed for that bloody map." she said harshly, before her tone softened, "But now with the map gone, no great treasure. This whole venture was all for naught."

"I gave up a map luv." Jack said, reaching into his vest, "Not _the_ map." He pulled out the map that they were all fighting for. "I've learned carrying an extra map has its advantages."

"So treasure?" Jewel ventured

"Yo ho." Jack said, putting an arm around her shoulders. The crowd applauded and cheered for their success. Jewel and Jack bowed and curtsied, respectively, before running out of the theater to search for the treasure.

After a week of searching, the pirates managed to find an entire cave of gold and jewels. It was enough to buy a whole island, Jewel commented as they filled bushels and put on necklaces and crowns. Jack stroked his beard in though of his daughter's words.

_An island..._ he thought


End file.
